TRUTH
by Madame Kiiiiiiin
Summary: Dunia mereka sungguh berbeda. Rukia tak akan berani untuk menunjukkan dirinya di lingkungan sekelas Ichigo, meskipun dia juga menyandang nama Kuchiki yang begitu tersohor. Tapi itu hanyalah nama, tidak berarti apapun untuk Rukia. Karena tidak begitu saja mengubah hidupnya meski namanya seperti itu. Bahkan Rukia sempat berharap nama Kuchiki yg dipakainya bisa dia ubah.


**Hola Minna…**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **PERINGATAN KERAS! (Ficnya kelewatan panjang, jadi sekiranya gak sanggup ngabisin sehari, cicil aja sekalian nungguin tahun baru)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wooo… sepertinya dalam bermain pun kau menggunakan kalkulasi huh?"

Hanya beberapa kali sodok, bola-bola biliar dengan angka yang begitu bagus bergulir dari stik milik Ishida Uryuu. Tentu saja membuat Hisagi Shuuhei, teman sepermainannya jadi jengkel bukan kepalang. Ini sudah ronde ketiga dan dia tetap saja kalah. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Makanya lain kali gunakan otakmu itu dengan benar. Jangan untuk merayu perempuan saja," sindir Ishida yang kembali membidik sebuah bola yang diincarnya sejak tadi. Taruhan mereka kali ini adalah cukup bernilai, setidaknya bagi mereka. Jika Hisagi yang menang, Ishida berjanji akan membantunya dalam test bulan depan dan membuatkan tugas sekolah selama satu bulan penuh. Dan jika Ishida yang menang, Hisagi harus mau jadi suruhannya selama satu minggu penuh. Setidaknya memang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Ishida, tapi tetap saja peluang menang untuk dua orang ini sudah bisa ditebak sebenarnya.

Dan setelah sekian lama bermain, akhirnya pemenangnya mutlak Ishida Uryuu.

"Tahu begitu aku bakal mengajak Grimmjow taruhan saja! Dia bahkan lebih payah dariku!" gerutu Hisagi yang sekarang meratapi nasibnya jadi pesuruh Ishida selama satu minggu penuh. Dan bisa ditebak apa saja yang akan dilakukan Ishida untuk mengerjainya. Walaupun anak jenius satu ini terlihat pendiam, tapi dia sama kejamnya seperti Ichigo kalau sudah menyangkut taruhan.

Ah~ tiba-tiba Hisagi teringat taruhan konyol mengerikan itu.

Tubuhnya kontan bereaksi dan langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa Grimmjow sudah cukup kapok untuk ikut taruhan apapun lagi sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo masuk dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasanya. Usai berceletuk ria tadi, Ichigo langsung duduk di sofa. Ishida yang masih berada di bar sedang membuat cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, mereka memang sepakat untuk berkumpul di basecamp biasa mereka berkumpul. Dan tentu saja ini di rumah Grimmjow. Maklum saja, ini sebenarnya adalah minggu pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang itu. Dan sialnya musim gugur sudah muncul begitu saja. Jelas udara akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Hisagi yang berniat jahil mendekat ke arah Ichigo yang tampak tersenyum geli. Sungguh, kalau kau melihat senyum si preman sekolah nomor satu ini, kau pasti akan bergidik ngeri karena senyumnya sungguh mirip seperti seorang Lucifer!

Lebih baik melihat raut mengerikannya yang penuh dengan kerutan di dahinya daripada melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

Apalagi dia tersenyum sambil melihat sebuah foto.

"Hei, berhenti tersenyum. Kau terlihat mengerikan!" sindir Hisagi.

"Setiap kali aku melihat foto ini, mood-ku jadi sangat bagus."

"Foto apa? Pacarmu?"

Ya, semenjak kejadian aneh, entahlah, Hisagi pribadi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara anak kucing—astaga, Hisagi lupa kalau sekarang si anak kucing itu tidak boleh dipanggil anak kucing lagi oleh Ichigo. Siapa yang berani memanggilnya, harus dilaporkan pada Ichigo untuk segera mendapatkan ganjaran hebat. Hisagi sendiri tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo sungguh serius dengan peringatannya itu. Pernah ada gerombolan preman kelas teri yang berlagak sok hebat di lingkungan sekolah mereka hanya karena lebih kaya sedikit meski tak bisa menyaingi mereka berempat tanpa sengaja menyindir pacar Ichigo yang lewat di depan mereka. Dan segera setelah pulang sekolah mereka langsung babak belur tanpa sisa. Dan sekarang, tak ada lagi yang berani mendekati anak kucing itu bahkan berniat jahil lagi padanya kalau tidak mau merasakan keganasan Ichigo.

Oh ya, kembali lagi, Hisagi sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana Ichigo-anak kucing-Grimmjow bisa terlibat sehingga berakhir dengan sahnya hubungan Ichigo itu. Hisagi hanya sedikit mendengar kalau Ichigo dan Grimmjow melakukan suatu taruhan dengan mempertaruhkan mobil sport kesayangan Ichigo. Tapi Hisagi tidak tahu apa yang mereka pertaruhkan sebenarnya sampai akhirnya Grimmjow kalah dan melakukan lelucon bodoh di tengah festival sekolah.

Hisagi bahkan tahu benar seperti apa Ichigo kalau mempermalukan orang lain.

Dia bisa jadi iblis tanpa hati dan perasaan.

"Ah, foto yang katanya mau kau jadikan jimat kelulusan itu huh?" timpal Ishida tiba-tiba yang baru selesai membuat jus jeruknya.

"Heee? Foto apa? Kau mengambil foto apa?"

SREEEKK!

Selagi Ichigo asyik memandangi foto itu, tiba-tiba dari belakang sofanya Grimmjow muncul dan langsung menarik foto itu dan merobeknya kecil-kecil sampai tak terbentuk lagi. Dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah, Grimmjow menunjuk Ichigo yang ternyata malah tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah Grimmjow.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, berhentilah melakukan hal konyol brengsek!" geram Grimmjow.

"Ah~ kenapa kau malu, kau begitu manis di foto itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mencetaknya sebanyak 100.000 lembar. Jadi kau jangan khawatir," ujar Ichigo enteng.

"Apa?! 100.000 lembar?! Kau gila atau psycho hah?!" pekik Grimmjow tak terima.

"Oh~ kau membicarakan foto itu yaaa~" ledek Hisagi.

"Sungguh pemandangan hebat yang tak ternilai. Seharusnya itu jadi hari peringatan peristiwa penting. Dan kujamin kau tak akan bisa melupakannya seumur hidupmu, bahkan hingga tujuh keturunanmu," sambung Ishida.

"Dan kupastikan tujuh turunanmu melihat aksi hebat leluhur mereka," celetuk Ichigo lagi.

"Hei!? Kalian semua mau mati sekarang hah?!" bentak Grimmjow lagi.

Tapi sia-sia saja, melihat Ichigo dan Hisagi yang tertawa begitu bersahabat seperti ini sudah tak bisa membuat Grimmjow berbuat apapun.

Foto yang dirobek olehnya tadi adalah foto memalukan dirinya ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo menyuruhnya melakukan taruhan mereka pada festival sekolah. Dan di tengah-tengah acara. Betapa memalukan saat itu sebenarnya. Jika Grimmjow tidak mau melakukannya, Ichigo justru akan menyebarkan semua rekaman video kencannya ke seluruh sekolah. Dan itu jauh lebih memalukan lagi kalau semua gadis yang dia kencani melihat itu.

Foto itu adalah foto Grimmjow yang memakai boxer berwarna pink dengan motif hati—tadinya Ichigo ingin celana dalam saja, tapi sayang tidak ada ukuran untuk Grimmjow dan tidak ada yang menjualnya di sini, kecuali pesan ke luar negeri—bando kelinci, bertelanjang dada, dan high heels pink neon. Untuk yang satu ini, Ichigo sudah menyiapkannya dengan memesan khusus di rumah mode ternama di Ginza untuk segera mencarikan sepatu itu dengan yang pas dengan ukuran kaki Grimmjow.

Dan sekarang, Grimmjow sudah resmi menjadi budak Ichigo untuk sisa dua bulan ke depan. Menarik sekali. Grimmjow akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa tahun ini dengan menjadi budak orang paling kejam di dunia.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bertemu kekasihmu?" kata Grimmjow setelah yakin Ichigo usai dari tertawa konyolnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya pulang. Katanya hari ini dia punya banyak janji pertemuan. Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak lagi mengambil semua pertemuan yang membuat sakit kepala itu. Tapi dia tetap ngotot dan keras kepala, aku bisa apa," kata Ichigo seraya menyalakan TV dengan remote yang berhasil ditemukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hubungan kalian kalau sama-sama keras kepala seperti ini," sindir Ishida.

"Entahlah, kalau dengannya, ada satu saat, dimana aku ingin mengalah untuknya," kata Ichigo sedikit serius.

"Tch, menggelikan mendengarnya dari mulutmu, seperti kau mengerti wanita saja. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman bercinta sedikit pun!" geram Grimmjow.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin serius dengan anak—"

Ichigo langsung menatap Hisagi dengan tatapan membunuh begitu mendengar Hisagi akan berusaha mengucapkan anak kucing lagi. Tentu saja Hisagi terkejut dengan reflek mulutnya yang begitu payah ini.

"Maksudku, anak bangsawan itu… sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Kupikir kau tidak begitu peduli padanya," lanjut Hisagi kemudian.

Ichigo mendesah pelan.

Sejak kapan… entahlah. Ichigo sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan. Yang jelas bukan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu atau saat pertama kali Ichigo menolongnya. Bukan di saat-saat seperti itu. Ichigo… belum memastikan kapan pertama kali dirinya terjerat oleh pesona cantiknya. Hanya, tanpa disadarinya dia sudah terjebak oleh perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa alasan ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk mempertahankan perempuan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk jadi miliknya seorang.

"Khee, jadi begini jika seorang Kurosaki Ichigo jatuh cinta? Terdengar melankolis dan cengeng!" sindir Grimmjow sadis.

"Makanya, coba saja kau jatuh cinta, dan aku berani bertaruh kau pasti akan jadi seperti aku!" balas Ichigo.

"Ohhh, kau yakin mau menyuruhku jatuh cinta? Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada kekasih mungilmu itu saja?"

"Sebelum kau sempat melakukannya, kupastikan kepalamu sudah terpisah dari badanmu!"

"Boleh saja, kita lihat kepala siapa yang dikorbankan!"

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian malah jadi psikopat seperti ini?" lerai Hisagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Di pagi hari seperti ini seharusnya Rukia sudah duduk di meja kelasnya dengan tenang dan mulai membaca buku. Biasanya yang dibacanya yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran hari ini. Atau kalau dia bosan membaca buku sambil mencatat ulang. Atau kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakannya nanti pada guru yang mengajar.

Tapi sepertinya hari-hari tenang seperti itu sulit didapatkannya lagi.

Bukan karena sekarang Rukia jadi semakin di-bully. Entah mengapa semenjak hari itu, hari yang mengubah hampir seluruh hidup Rukia, anak-anak di sekolah ini tidak berani lagi mendekatinya. Bahkan menatap Rukia saja tidak. Mereka selalu menjaga jarak melewati Rukia. Tidak lagi berani mendekati loker Rukia. Tadinya Rukia senang dengan perlakuan seperti itu, setidaknya Rukia benar-benar tenang sekarang. Tidak lagi merasa ketakutan setiap hari karena perlakuan mereka yang membenci Rukia. Tapi gantinya…

"Hei, kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan. Aku suka tulisanmu. Mereka sangat rapi dan cantik. Sepertimu."

Semenjak Kurosaki Ichigo resmi menjadi kekasihnya, orang ini selalu datang ke kelasnya setiap kali pelajaran berakhir. Seminggu pertama mereka jadian, Ichigo sering menjemputnya. Tapi tidak melulu dengan mobil dan supir. Mereka pernah naik bus bersama-sama dari pergi dan pulang. Ichigo juga tidak pernah memamerkan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Dia terlihat seperti anak biasa dan mengenalkan Rukia bagaimana menjadi seorang anak SMA biasa yang bebas kemana pun yang diinginkannya.

Tadinya Rukia senang karena pada akhirnya Rukia bisa merasakan bagaimana kehidupan remaja normal yang selalu dimimpikannya. Ichigo memberikan apapun yang pernah dimimpikan oleh Rukia di masa lalu. Masa-masa terberat dalam hidupnya. Seperti… kedatangan Ichigo dalam hidupnya begitu tepat.

Dan untuk saat ini, juga seterusnya, Rukia tak ingin melewatkan waktunya tanpa Ichigo. Paling tidak, sehari saja… walau hanya lima menit, Rukia ingin menatap wajah Ichigo yang begitu meneduhkan. Karena setiap pagi, Ichigo selalu datang ke kelas Rukia, karena mereka tidak sekelas, duduk di depan meja Rukia dan memperhatikan Rukia yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ketika jam istirahat masih sama seperti itu pula, karena Rukia jarang ingin keluar kelas. Ichigo juga cukup bersabar meski hanya makan roti berdua dengan Rukia di kelas. Atau kadang, Ichigo cukup sering meminta Rukia membawa bekal yang dibuat oleh Rukia. Rukia memiliki berbagai keterampilan yang begitu hebat. Salah satunya, Ichigo sangat menyukai telur gulung dan nasi kepal buatan Rukia.

Bisa dikatakan, cara berpacaran mereka cukup normal.

Karena Ichigo sedikit menghindari kontak fisik yang berlebihan. Jika sekadar ciuman atau pegangan tangan, tidak masalah. Hanya, ciuman itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Ichigo selalu menahan diri dan tidak ingin menyakiti Rukia lagi. Entahlah, Rukia hanya berpikir, cara Ichigo berpacaran sebenarnya cukup kaku. Walau Rukia sendiri tidak punya pengalaman apapun soal pacaran, karena Rukia sendiri tak pernah memiliki pacar seumur hidupnya. Jangankan pacar, teman saja sulit dia dapatkan.

"Tapi bel-nya sudah bunyi," ujar Rukia.

"Sensei-nya belum datang," balas Ichigo.

"Tapi yang punya meja mau duduk."

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke belakang tempat duduknya, karena kursinya dia hadapkan ke meja Rukia. Ya, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata sedikit canggung berdiri di depan pintu kelas tampak mengintip sembunyi-sembunyi. Sepertinya benar itu yang punya kursi. Dia sepertinya takut untuk bicara langsung dengan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu lagi jam istirahat."

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengacak rambut Rukia dengan sayang.

Melihat pemandangan itu, hampir sebagian anak di kelas Rukia melihat dengan tatapan iri setengah mati. Siapa mengira ternyata yang dapat menaklukkan hati seorang pangeran sekolah yang begitu dingin seperti batu es justru adalah anak kucing.

Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia kembali membereskan bukunya. Sepertinya gurunya benar-benar terlambat datang.

Ya, memang benar Ichigo dan Rukia kelasnya terpisah. Dan tentu saja ini kebetulan. Karena sebenarnya mereka juga tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Setidaknya memang seperti itu. Sampai…

"Nah anak-anak, duduk yang rapi, karena hari ini ada tamu istimewa yang akan datang."

Nanao Sensei masuk ke kelas sambil mengumumkan hal itu.

Tamu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mana si Pangeran itu?" ledek Grimmjow yang baru tiba lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Setiap tahun, di semua sekolah yang mereka berempat datangi, empat laki-laki terkaya ini memang selalu ditempatkan satu kelas.

"Kau tahu sendiri dimana dia sekarang," ujar Ishida yang duduk di bangku depan.

Walaupun selalu satu kelas, tapi Ishida selalu duduk di bangku depan. Berbeda dengan Grimmjow, Hisagi dan Ichigo yang memilih deret belakang agar bisa tidur nyenyak dan jauh dari ceramah guru yang mengajar.

"HEEIII!"

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan begitu keras dan terburu-buru oleh Hisagi yang berlari entah dari mana. Grimmjow yang masih berdiri di meja Ishida, dan Ishida sendiri yang asyik membaca buku tentang kedokteran menoleh ke arah Hisagi yang berlarian ke meja Ishida. Wajahnya sampai berkeringat seperti itu.

"Pagi begini kau darimana hah?" kata Grimmjow.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya ini! Berita besar!" heboh Hisagi.

"Berita apa?" celetuk Ishida.

"Dia… dia datang! Gadis itu sudah datang!" seru Hisagi histeris.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja. Siapa yang kau lihat? Gadis salju? Heiii, ini masih bulan Oktober… mana mungkin salju datang di bulan Oktober," kata Grimmjow.

"Bukan! Bukan dia! Entah bagaimana dia tiba-tiba muncul… kalian pasti kaget kalau tahu dia kemari."

Ishida tiba-tiba mengerti maksud dari kata-kata tak masuk akal Hisagi ini. Tiba-tiba matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang tepat berada di sebelah mejanya.

Dia… datang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Namaku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal semuanya~~~"

Teriakan heboh dari anak laki-laki dan siulan iseng berbunyi di dalam kelas. Nanao Sensei sampai harus mengetuk buku absen untuk menenangkan mereka dengan sedikit keras.

Rukia jadi tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba di bulan seperti ini kelasnya justru kedatangan murid baru?

Ya, dia adalah seorang gadis yang super cantik, dengan badannya yang begitu bagus, dada yang menarik—setidaknya untuk anak laki-laki—kaki yang begitu jenjang, rambut karamel panjangnya yang begitu menawan dan wajah yang sangat imut. Siapa saja yang melihat gadis ini pasti akan terpukau dan menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama. Dia benar-benar sempurna menjadi seorang gadis. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat imut. Sesaat memperhatikannya, Rukia sempat iri dengannya, tapi kemudian jauh-jauh ditepiskannya bayangan itu. Rukia sendiri tidak mengenal siapa gadis ini. Kenapa dia bisa iri padanya? Lagipula…

"Inoue ini pindahan dari Inggris, dia lama menetap di sana karena urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya dan sekarang baru kembali lagi ke Jepang. Kalian harus berteman baik dengannya dan membantunya ya," ujar Nanao Sensei. Jelas saja semua anak bersemangat menyambutnya.

"Nah, Inoue-san, bangku untukmu…"

Nanao Sensei tampak sibuk mencari bangku kosong untuk tempat duduk anak barunya. Kelas ini memang tidak begitu padat sebenarnya, semestinya Nanao bisa menemukan satu atau dua bangku kosong atau—

"Sensei, boleh aku duduk di sana?" tunjuk Orihime dengan nada manja.

Nanao mengikuti arah tunjuk Orihime. Untuk Nanao sendiri, sebenarnya tidak masalah duduk di sana. Lagipula dia anak baru, kemungkinan tidak banyak yang dia tahu soal sekolah ini kan? Dia baru saja pindah dan lama menetap di Inggris. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Asyik!" respon Orihime.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat tingkah lucu atau lugu dari anak baru itu.

"Hai, namaku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal~" sapanya begitu berhasil sampai di tempat duduknya.

Rukia melongo sejadi-jadinya.

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Rukia ditegur oleh seseorang. Dan ini adalah seorang gadis yang tampak begitu sempurna di mata Rukia. Tidak hanya penampilannya, tapi sikapnya juga begitu terlihat ramah. Dan mungkin saja baik.

Apakah… tidak apa-apa?

"H-hai…" jawab Rukia kaku.

"Senangnya, jadi kau adalah teman pertamaku di sini ya? Sekarang kita teman yaa~" putus Orihime.

Entahlah, untuk sekarang ini, Rukia harus merasa senang atau…

Harusnya Rukia senang karena pada akhirnya dia bisa memiliki teman perempuan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti anak-anak lain yang benci padanya mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Rukia? Misalnya saja latar belakang Rukia yang begitu menyedihkan. Apakah gadis secantik Orihime ini mau berteman dengan Rukia yang merupakan anak dari wanita simpanan? Kehadiran Rukia sendiri adalah aib di sebuah keluarga sehebat Kuchiki. Jadi… bagaimana mungkin?

Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu.

Toh bukan Rukia yang pertama kali menegurnya. Jadi kalau pun nanti Orihime tahu mengenai siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya dari orang lain, dan dia memilih menghindari Rukia, itu juga bukan masalah. Toh Rukia sudah cukup sering dihindari oleh orang lain. Terlebih lagi dibenci tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya karena latar belakangnya saja yang mengecewakan lantas semua orang menyamakan dirinya dengan wanita rendahan.

Rukia hanya harus membuktikan bahwa Rukia lebih baik dari mereka. Terbukti dengan nilai test yang sangat memuaskan. Oh ya, di ujian semester kemarin saja Rukia berhasil menduduki tiga besar di angkatannya. Buah kerja keras dan kesabaran yang memang tidak pernah mengkhianatinya.

Jam-jam pagi sudah berakhir. Kini saatnya istirahat datang. Rukia sebenarnya sedikit mengantuk tadi. Tentu saja, semalam entah mengapa dirinya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Mungkin karena kakaknya sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Adanya Byakuya di rumah membuat Rukia sedikit tak nyaman. Entah mengapa memang mereka berdua tak terlihat seperti sepasang kakak beradik. Apalagi Byakuya yang sangat dingin dan cuek padanya. Tak pernah memperhatikannya sedikit pun. Mereka seperti hidup di tempat terpisah walau di dalam satu rumah. Benar-benar seperti orang asing meskipun anehnya mereka tetap melakukan makan bersama.

Ketika semua anak-anak di kelas sibuk mengerumuni meja Orihime untuk berkenalan lebih lanjut padanya, kebanyakan juga anak laki-laki yang terpesona padanya, Rukia menerima pesan di ponselnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak memiliki ponsel, Rukia jadi punya alasan untuk menggunakannya. Dulu juga, Rukia menggunakan ponsel hanya untuk menelpon supir dan pelayannya saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar mau dihubungi oleh Rukia. Dan sejak bersama Ichigo, ada alasan ponsel ini bisa benar-benar berfungsi.

Karena kelas Ichigo baru saja selesai melakukan pelajaran olahraga, jadi Ichigo tidak bisa menjemput Rukia. Ichigo akan menunggu di halaman belakang seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia justru tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Rasanya… setiap kali menerima pesan dari Ichigo membuat dada Rukia berdebar menyenangkan seperti ini.

Rukia bersiap akan segera keluar dari kelasnya, mungkin dia harus cepat bergerak karena Ichigo sudah menunggunya.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, kau mau kemana?"

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime menyeruak dari keramaian yang mengerumuninya. Rukia sekilas melihat tadi Orihime tampak asyik meladeni pertanyaan mereka satu per satu. Kini ketika Rukia keluar dari barisan tempat duduk dan berada di depan kelas, Orihime sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Aku… mau menemui teman…" ujar Rukia bingung. Rasanya aneh jika Rukia mengatakan kekasih sih.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku ikut? Kalau bisa kenalkan temanmu itu padaku~" rengek Orihime.

"Hah?" respon Rukia langsung. Orang ini apa-apaan?

"Ya? Ya? Ya? Boleh? Akan menyenangkan kalau punya banyak teman kan? Kau kan tahu aku ini anak baru di sini dan belum begitu banyak memiliki kenalan. Aku juga sudah lama tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang. Boleh ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Apa… aku tidak boleh mengenal temanmu?" tanya Orihime polos dengan nada sedih.

"Maksudku… kenapa aku? Bukankah, anak-anak di kelas menyukaimu dan ingin berteman denganmu? Kenapa… harus aku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Haaa?

Apa semua orang yang tinggal di Inggris modelnya seperti ini?

Rukia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Orihime yang tiba-tiba sudah bergelayut manja di lengannya dan menariknya untuk segera keluar dari kelas. Rukia bisa merasakan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak di kelasnya yang keluar bersama Orihime. Ditambah lagi dengan Rukia keluar dengan gadis sesempurna Orihime ini.

Walau Rukia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah Orihime ini pintar atau tidak.

Orihime terus tersenyum sepanjang koridor bahkan ketika keluar dari gedung sekolah. Orihime tak banyak bertanya mengenai kemana mereka akan pergi. Bahkan ketika keluar pun, puluhan pasang mata melirik Orihime dengan tatapan terpesona. Kalau kepala mereka bisa berputar 360 derajat pasti sudah banyak kepala-kepala yang berputar mengikuti langkah kaki gadis cantik ini. Makanya Rukia agak canggung berjalan bersama dengan Orihime seperti ini. Mereka seperti langit dan bumi yang begitu jauh jaraknya.

Begitu tiba di halaman belakang, Ichigo sudah duduk bersandar di pohon besar. Dia juga hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya saja dengan celana panjangnya. Di bulan dingin begini… dia bisa masuk angin. Rukia saja memakai sweater masih juga merasa dingin begini.

"Dia temanmu?" bisik Orihime begitu mereka melihat Ichigo yang tampaknya belum menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Ya…" lirih Rukia.

Sepertinya Ichigo baru sadar dengan kedatangan orang di belakangnya. Ichigo langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tadinya begitu melihat Rukia sudah datang, senyumnya langsung mengembang dan hendak segera menghampiri Rukia. Tapi dirinya sedikit terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Orihime melepaskan peganganya pada lengan Rukia dan berlari ke arah Ichigo dengan gerakan manja dan senyum mengembang.

Dan ya, seperti yang sudah diprediksi, gadis itu langsung memeluk Ichigo sekuat tenaganya, merangkul lehernya dengan mesra dan manja dan bertumpu pada dada bidang Ichigo. Orihime melakukannya seolah itu adalah hal lumrah yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri begitu kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba ini dan tidak sempat merespon. Otaknya tiba-tiba mati mendadak.

"Astaga, aku sangat merindukanmu… kau tidak pernah mengirim pesan padaku sedikit pun. Tidak seperti Ishida yang sering mengirim e-mail padaku, atau Hisagi yang sesekali menelpon dan Grimmjow yang kadang berkunjung ketika liburan. Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku setelah kita tidak bertemu selama lima tahun?"

Orihime menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Ichigo walaupun tangannya masih melingkar di sekitar leher Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri menatap wajah gadis itu tak percaya.

"Kau… kenapa tiba-tiba… ada di sini?"

"Hei, kenapa kau malah tanya seperti itu? Kau tidak senang aku kembali kemari?" tanya Orihime sambil cemberut.

"Ishida tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami tentang kedatanganmu."

"Tentu saja, aku ingin surprise untuk kalian semua. Bagaimana, apa aku sudah jadi cantik?" ujar Orihime seraya menjauh sedikit dari Ichigo, melepaskan pelukannya dan bergaya bak model di hadapan Ichigo untuk menunjukkan seberapa sempurna lekuk tubuh miliknya sekarang. Tidak lagi kurus kerempeng seperti dulu.

"Ya, tentu saja kau cantik. Kau kemari sendirian?"

"Tentu tidak, kau akan terkejut nanti jika tahu dengan siapa aku kembali kemari."

"Oh begitu. Ah ya, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan—"

Ichigo sekarang terkejut bukan kepalang karena tidak melihat sosok Rukia lagi di dekatnya. Tadi Ichigo yakin gadis itu masih di sekitar sini. Karena terlalu fokus pada Orihime, Ichigo jadi lupa dengan kehadiran kekasih mungilnya itu. Rukia sudah pergi. Sepertinya dia salah paham sekarang.

"Maaf Inoue, aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana memang? Tidak berjalan denganku dulu? Setidaknya kita bisa melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah dan—"

"Maaf, lain kali saja. Mungkin kau bisa segera menghubungi Ishida saja, sampai nanti," kata Ichigo buru-buru dan segera pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di sana.

Orihime hanya tersenyum sinis.

Oh, jadi sekarang begitu ceritanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime yang notabene-nya adalah anak baru, mengenal Ichigo?

Oh ya, Nanao Sensei sempat bercerita kalau orangtua Orihime adalah pebisnis yang sering tinggal di luar negeri. Bukankah orangtua Ichigo juga begitu? Tapi Ichigo tinggal sendirian di rumah mewahnya karena orangtuanya memang jarang pulang. Kalau begitu, seharusnya mereka mengenal dekat kan?

Astaga, kenapa Rukia jadi terdengar melankolis begini?

Tidak, Rukia hanya sedikit terkejut, karena sebenarnya yang Rukia tahu, Ichigo tidak pernah punya teman perempuan. Ichigo penyendiri yang begitu cuek dan hanya berteman dengan tiga sekawannya itu saja. Rukia tidak pernah melihat Ichigo bahkan berbicara pada anak perempuan lain. Mungkin…

Ya ampun, kenapa Rukia jadi begini gelisah?

Mungkin menenangkan diri di atap sekolah adalah pilihan bagus. Rukia sendiri sebenarnya jarang datang kemari, tapi karena sekarang pikirannya jadi tidak menentu dan… Rukia benar-benar ingin sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo benar-benar kelimpungan mencari Rukia.

Gadis itu benar-benar sangat hebat kalau disuruh menghilang. Entah kenapa walau sudah berkeliling di sekitar tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Rukia, tetap Ichigo tak menemukannya.

Dengan sedikit frustasi karena kesal, sekarang Ichigo kembali ke kelas dan ingin mengandalkan budaknya saja.

"Grimm, cari Rukia sekarang!" perintah Ichigo pada Grimmjow yang asyik dengan tablet keluaran baru merek termahal itu.

"Haa? Kenapa aku harus cari pacarmu itu?" gerutu Grimmjow yang merasa kesenangannya memandangi majalah Playboy versi online itu jadi terganggu.

"Sudah cepat sana cari!" bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Hei, kau kena PMS hah? Kenapa daritadi marah-marah terus? Memangnya aku ini budakmu seenaknya kau menyuruh begitu?" balas Grimmjow.

"Kau lupa kalau kau memang budakku huh?"

"Hei, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar begini?" celetuk Hisagi yang sudah muncul di antara mereka.

Ichigo langsung membuang muka saat masih serius membalas Grimmjow. Dirinya kemudian bertatapan dengan Ishida yang baru saja masuk ke kelas sambil membaca buku. Merasa di tatap, Ishida mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ishida tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, kalau Inoue akan datang kemari?"

Ishida diam sejenak kemudian menutup bukunya dan menentengnya di satu tangannya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya kan?"

"Semua ini salahmu! Kalau sampai terjadi apapun pada Rukia, itu salahmu!" geram Ichigo lalu keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah lebar.

Ishida hanya menghela napas panjang. Itu dia karakternya. Selalu cepat emosian.

"Hei, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hisagi yang tak mengerti.

"Oh~ jadi karena Hime. Mungkin sekarang ini dia kebingungan karena pacarnya itu cemburu dan menghindarinya. Ckck, kasihan sekali," sindir Grimmjow.

"Hime? Orihime kah? Wah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang! Dimana dia?" seru Hisagi bersemangat.

"Cari saja sendiri saja, kau lupa aku ini baru saja diperintahkan untuk mencari kekasih si Pangeran itu huh?"

Grimmjow mengetuk kepala Hisagi dan melenggang pergi keluar kelas. Ada-ada saja tingkah orang sekarang ini.

Grimmjow awalnya melihat di kelas gadis itu, tapi sepertinya bukan, tidak mungkin Ichigo tak menemukannya kalau dia ada di kelas kan?

Berputar sedikit, Grimmjow sedikit curiga dengan atap sekolah. Biasanya para gadis yang patah hati akan mengungsi ke sana untuk menenangkan diri kan? Tempat yang cocok. Begini-begini, Grimmjow mengerti tentang perasaan seorang gadis. Untuk apa mengencani mereka jika tidak bisa mengambil hati mereka satu pun. Walau sayangnya, sudah cukup banyak gadis yang hatinya Grimmjow patahkan. Tidak mudah memang memantapkan hati untuk satu gadis.

Mencari gadis yang istimewa itu… sedikit sulit.

Angin di puncak atap memang jauh lebih ganas. Grimmjow hampir-hampir akan pergi kalau tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah sepatu yang menyela di antara tumpukan besi tua yang memang sengaja diletakkan di sana.

"Pangeran itu mencarimu seperti kebakaran jenggot, kenapa tidak menemuinya sekarang untuk menyelamatkan satu sekolah?" ujar Grimmjow begitu berdiri di dekat gadis bermasalah yang tiba-tiba menghilang ini. Dia sendiri tengah duduk menselonjorkan kakinya dan bersandar di dinding kawat. Gadis bermata indah itu mendongak melihat Grimmjow yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Menyelamatkan satu sekolah?" ulang Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, dia kalau sudah mengamuk dan marah-marah, bisa menghabisi siapa saja yang mengacau dengannya. Seram bukan? Memang kau tidak tahu kelakuan kekasihmu itu seperti apa?"

Rukia hanya tertunduk diam tak menjawab.

Walau dikatakan mengerti tentang perempuan, tapi Grimmjow bukan tipe orang yang bisa menenangkan orang lain. Makanya sedikit rumit sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi begini aneh. Ya, semua gadis memang mudah cemburu dan—"

"Kau mengenal… siapa itu Inoue Orihime?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Grimmjow tersenyum singkat dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Rukia. Sepertinya gadis itu tak terganggu begitu Grimmjow duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hime sudah berteman dengan kami berempat sejak usia lima tahun. Satu-satunya gadis yang bersama kami saat itu hanya Hime. Sejak kecil, kami berlima selalu bersama-sama, dan tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan kami. Tapi kemudian, ketika lulus SD, Hime terpaksa pindah ke Inggris karena orangtuanya lebih banyak menghabiskan pekerjaannya di sana. Sulit untuk pulang pergi Inggris-Jepang, dan orangtuanya tidak ingin Hime tinggal sendirian di sini karena dia seorang gadis."

Rukia diam sambil menunduk mendengarkan cerita Grimmjow. Jadi mereka memang sangat dekat sejak kecil. Wajar saja sikap Orihime seperti itu pada Ichigo.

"Oh… begitu. Pantas… mereka terlihat dekat…" lirih Rukia.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sejak kecil Hime sudah menyukai Kurosaki. Hanya Kurosaki satu-satunya laki-laki yang dia sukai sejak kecil, dan aku berani jamin hingga hari ini."

Jantung Rukia tiba-tiba berdetak. Jadi… begitu.

"Dan yah, orangtua Hime dan Kurosaki berteman sangat akrab. Sepertinya dulu juga mereka bermaksud menjodohkan anak-anak mereka di kemudian hari. Hime sangat senang mendengar itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu maksudnya bercanda atau serius. Hime hanya begitu senang menceritakannya pada kami kalau dia akan jadi isteri Kurosaki di masa depan. Sepertinya alasan Kurosaki tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis pun, karena dirinya sudah pasti dijodohkan dengan Hime kan?"

Tadinya Rukia ingin marah mendengar cerita Grimmjow sekarang. Tapi kemudian alasan untuk marah itu pupus begitu saja. Jika sejak kecil mereka berdua memang dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka, bukankah itu adalah kabar yang sangat bagus? Mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama sempurna dan serasi. Akan aneh jadinya jika Rukia menyela di antara hubungan karib mereka sejak kecil. Siapa Rukia? Siapa dirinya berani memotong celah itu?

Status Rukia dan Orihime sungguh berbeda jauh. Mana ada orangtua yang mau anaknya bersanding dengan anak hasil hubungan gelap dari wanita simpanan yang bahkan tidak diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Alasan kenapa Rukia bersusah payah belajar dan mendapat nilai besar di sekolahnya adalah membuktikan itu. Bahwa latar belakang kelahiran Rukia bukan alasan untuk dirinya tidak bisa sama dengan orang lain. Bahwa meskipun dengan latar belakang seperti ini, Rukia mampu sukses di atas kakinya sendiri. Rukia mampu bersaing dengan anak-anak dengan latar belakang normal lainnya dan membuktikan dirinya lebih baik dari siapapun yang menganggapnya sebelah mata.

Rukia hanya ingin diakui. Itu saja.

Dan seharusnya sudah cukup ketika Ichigo mau mengakuinya dan memberikan perasaan yang begitu berharga untuk Rukia. Seharusnya seperti itu saja sudah cukup.

Kenapa Rukia mau berharap lebih dari itu?

Kenapa seseorang seperti Rukia hanya berharap lebih pada orang seperti Ichigo?

Dunia mereka sungguh berbeda. Rukia tak akan berani untuk menunjukkan dirinya di lingkungan sekelas Ichigo, meskipun dia juga menyandang nama Kuchiki yang begitu tersohor. Tapi itu hanyalah nama, tidak berarti apapun untuk Rukia. Karena tidak begitu saja mengubah hidupnya meski namanya seperti itu. Bahkan Rukia sempat berharap nama Kuchiki yang dipakainya itu bisa diubah dengan nama siapa saja.

Agar Rukia bisa lupa, sepedih apa hidup yang pernah dilaluinya sebagai anak tidak sah dari hubungan gelap ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei, belnya sudah berbunyi. Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"Ya. Apa aku… bisa minta tolong padamu?"

"Katakan saja."

"Jika… jika Ichigo bertanya padamu tentang aku… bisa jangan kau beritahu?"

Tanpa sadar, Grimmjow justru tersenyum merekah.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tadinya Ichigo setengah tak percaya jika Grimmjow tak bisa menemukan Rukia. Wajah brengsek sialan itu sungguh membuat Ichigo jengkel bukan main. Dia selalu saja berhasil menggoda Ichigo dan membuat Ichigo ingin membunuhnya kapan saja.

Karena itu, bahkan sebelum kelas usai, Ichigo sudah keluar lebih dulu tanpa menghiraukan guru yang mengajar dan segera melesat menuju kelas Rukia.

Dengan sabar, Ichigo menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya. Rukia ada di sana. Dan Orihime duduk di sebelahnya. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa luput pandangannya dari Rukia? Rukia bisa kembali ke kelasnya tanpa diketahui Ichigo.

Dan ketika bel berbunyi pun, Ichigo langsung menerobos masuk ke kelas Rukia bahkan sebelum sempat guru yang mengajar keluar. Tentu saja pemandangan heboh itu menjadi sorotan anak-anak di kelas. Ichigo tak peduli pada sekelilingnya dan berjalan lurus ke meja Rukia yang masih sibuk sedikit mencatat apa yang diterangkan barusan sehingga tidak begitu fokus dengan kedatangan Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Darimana saja kau tadi?"

Rukia berhenti menulis dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ichigo sepertinya… marah.

"Oh, toilet. Perutku agak sakit tadi," dusta Rukia dengan senyum di wajahnya. Terlihat seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Toilet? Kau mau bohong? Aku sudah mengecek toilet perempuan sebanyak 10 kali. Memangnya toilet mana yang kau maksud? Toilet rumahmu?"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Karena kau—"

"Kurosaki-kun, ayo kita pulang sama-sama," bujuk Orihime yang kini sudah membereskan buku dan tasnya lalu langsung bergelayut di lengan Ichigo. Ichigo langsung menepisnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus bicara dengan Rukia."

"Heee? Kenapa? Ishida-kun sudah memesan tempat untuk kita makan bersama. Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Kau bisa menemui Kuchiki-san besok saja kan? Ayolah, aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu."

"Inoue, hari ini—"

"Inoue-san benar. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu, kita bisa bertemu besok."

"Nah, Kuchiki-san sudah mengatakannya. Ayo~"

"Aku sedang tidak mood ikut makan dengan kalian."

Ichigo segera mengambil tas Rukia yang diletakkannya di kaitan samping mejanya dan segera memasukkan buku-buku Rukia dengan asal ke dalam sana.

"Hei, semuanya bisa berantakan," protes Rukia ketika Ichigo begitu kasar memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menghindariku hari ini! Ayo pergi," kata Ichigo berusaha menarik tangan Rukia untuk segera ikut dengannya.

Orihime tentu kaget melihat perlakuan Ichigo pada Rukia seperti itu. Rukia juga menyadari ekspresi Orihime seperti apa. Ini bisa jadi salah paham yang gawat!

Rukia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo yang berusaha menggeretnya untuk ikut bersamanya, apalagi tas Rukia sudah dibawa serta bersama Ichigo. Melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh itu, Ichigo kembali bingung.

"Rukia, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" keluh Ichigo.

"Yang ada apa itu adalah kau, kenapa denganmu? Inoue-san adalah temanmu sejak kecil kan? Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu lebih dulu dengannya karena kalian baru saja bertemu? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Masih ada Shuuhei, Grimmjow dan Ishida jika dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekarang ini aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dan kau, jangan banyak bicara lagi dan segera ikut denganku!" perintah Ichigo yang kembali menarik tangan Rukia, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya supaya Rukia tidak lagi bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Mereka pergi dengan begitu tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai Rukia sempat menabrak ujung meja bagian depan karena Ichigo menariknya begitu kasar.

Orihime tahu perlakuan itu.

Ichigo sejak dulu kalau sudah menyukai sesuatu, dia tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Walaupun itu milik orang lain, dia tetap akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Dan jika sudah dapat, sulit untuk melepaskannya lagi. Dulu, Orihime hanya tahu perlakuan seperti itu ketika Ichigo menginginkan suatu barang. Dan bukannya seorang gadis.

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Ichigo memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu.

Seolah-olah gadis itu adalah miliknya secara mutlak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo! Berhenti dulu!" pekik Rukia saat Ichigo terus membawanya pergi tanpa tujuan meski mereka sudah berada di luar sekolah. Sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya.

Ichigo tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menarik Rukia untuk terus mengikuti langkah lebarnya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Rukia mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan orang ini, karena itu kemudian Rukia menggigit punggung tangan Ichigo yang menarik kuat tangannya barusan.

"ARGH! Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ichigo ketika merasa punggung tangannya begitu perih karena Rukia menggigitnya sekuat tenaga.

"Pahaku sakit sekali tahu! Kau menarikku seenaknya seperti aku ini sapi saja!" bentak Rukia penuh emosi seraya membuka sedikit roknya dan menunjukkan pahanya yang sedikit memar berwarna merah.

Ichigo langsung berwajah bersalah pada Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, karena kau… mau menghindariku lagi aku jadi emosi dan tak bisa berpikir tenang. Aku khawatir kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi dan—"

"Kau itu berlebihan, aku kan sudah mengatakannya besok saja."

Kali ini Ichigo merangkul Rukia dan memeluknya pelan. Mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dan mulai menggandengnya lembut untuk sampai di taman terdekat.

Kini Rukia sudah duduk di bangku taman bersama dengan Ichigo di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana, masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo cemas pada kaki Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia tadi menabrak sesuatu dengan cukup keras.

"Sedikit, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, pergilah menemui Inoue-san," ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Rukia terbelalak lebar.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak… bohong padamu…"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kau tidak boleh mengatakan bohong padaku kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau bohong padaku?"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku belum mengatakan apapun soal hubunganku dengan Inoue. Kau tahu darimana? Inoue yang cerita?"

"Tidak, dia… tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang memberitahumu? Ishida? Shuuhei?"

Rukia tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Grimm… jow?"

Rukia tetap tak mengatakan apapun.

"Ck! Jadi kau bertemu dengannya tadi? Bicara apa si sialan itu? Apa dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu?"

Brengsek! Kucing biru liar tidak tahu diri itu mulai lagi!

"Dia… hanya cerita tentang masa lalu kalian sedikit. Itu… saja."

"Kalau itu saja mana mungkin kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini? Memangnya aneh kalau aku—maksudku kami punya teman perempuan sejak kecil?"

"Tidak, itu… tidak aneh. Hanya saja, kupikir… kau… tidak begitu dekat dengan… perempuan mana pun…" lirih Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah memanasnya yang tak karuan ini.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata itu. Tak lama kemudian dirinya tergelak heboh. Tawanya begitu keras sampai membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget menyadari Ichigo yang sudah memegangi perutnya karena tertawa begitu banyak. Dia benar-benar berlebihan sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa?"

"Haha, kau tahu? Kalau kau sedang cemburu seperti itu, kau sangat lucu!" kata Ichigo, bermaksud memberikan nada pujian, tapi bagi Rukia yang mendengarnya seperti mengejek.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa? Cemburu? Mana mungkin aku—"

Ichigo langsung mencubit hidung bangir Rukia dengan gemas sampai membuat si pemilik hidung kecil itu menjerit kecil karena Ichigo mencubit hidungnya sedikit keras karena gemas.

"Keras kepala, kalau kau memang cemburu, katakan saja. Jadi sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana? Kau mau aku menjauhi Inoue dan menghindarinya? Aku bisa melakukannya kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman."

"Eh?! Tidak begitu! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan seperti itu?!" kata Rukia panik.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, kali ini mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dengan sayang berusaha membuat gadis kecilnya tenang karena panik yang melandanya tadi.

"Dengar, apapun yang Grimmjow-brengsek itu katakan padamu, mungkin ada benarnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menaruh perasaan apapun padanya. Bahkan semenjak kami saling mengenal dulu. Tidak pernah terbersit di kepalaku kalau aku akan menyukai seseorang seperti Inoue. Jadi percayalah. Kalau aku hanya akan menyukaimu seorang dan selamanya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan Ishida atau Shuuhei—dan jangan pernah sedikit pun percaya pada semua kata-kata Grimmjow-brengsek mengenai diriku—aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis mana pun sampai hari ini selain kau."

Rukia diam sembari menatap wajah Ichigo yang begitu meneduhkan. Tatapannya begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa meragukan kejujuran yang tulus dari mata setajam Ichigo?

"Karena itu jangan khawatir lagi, dan berhentilah bersikap aneh padaku karena Inoue. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apapun mengenai dia."

"Maaf, aku hanya… tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini… sangat baru bagiku dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya. Makanya…"

"Itu bagus, karena sekarang kau sudah jauh terlihat lebih normal sejak menjalin hubungan denganku. Kau sudah bisa merasakan berbagai perasaan normal padaku. Dan perasaan cemburu, itu adalah perasaan paling berharga dari semua perasaan."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan cemburu jadi perasaan yang berharga?"

"Karena itu adalah bukti nyata kalau kau sangat, sangat menyukaiku…"

"Aku tidak—"

Ichigo langsung menarik Rukia lagi dan memeluknya jauh lebih erat. Menenggelamkan kepala hitamnya di selubung dada Ichigo dan merangkulnya dengan kedua tangannya supaya gadis itu aman dalam pelukannya.

"Terkadang aku sangat menyukai sifat keras kepalamu itu. Haaa~ sepertinya aku menyesal, kenapa bukan kau saja yang berada dalam ingatan masa kecilku mengenai seorang gadis yang berteman denganku. Setidaknya, kalau itu kau, aku tidak keberatan menyukaimu sejak kecil."

"Jadi… ingatanmu tentang seorang gadis sejak kecil itu… cuma Inoue-san?" kata Rukia di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Dirinya masih terbenam di sana dan Ichigo tidak berniat melepaskannya untuk sekarang.

"Ya, dia satu-satunya gadis yang kukenal sejak kecil."

Mau dikatakan cemburu pun, sebenarnya Rukia mengakuinya dalam hati kalau dia sedikit cemburu. Bukan karena Orihime yang memeluknya atau Orihime yang bersikap akrab dengan Ichigo.

Alasan mengapa Rukia merasa cemburu adalah, karena Orihime adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah ada di dalam ingatan Ichigo sejak dulu.

Jauh sebelum mengenal Rukia.

Tadinya Rukia merasa bersalah karena memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Takdir mereka memang tidak berjodoh di masa kecil, tapi Rukia juga tak berani menjamin apakah di masa depan nanti mereka bisa berjodoh.

Karena ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak sepenuhnya berjalan sempurna meskipun kau memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan setulus dan sepenuh hati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"HAH? Kau pulang dengan orangtua Ichigo?! Serius?" pekik Hisagi ketika mereka memutuskan makan bersama di hotel bintang tujuh di kawasan elit Ginza. Apalagi hotel berbintang mahal ini sangat jarang didatangi oleh orang-orang biasa. Sekarang saja tidak begitu banyak orang yang datang kecuali relasi bisnis penting dengan proyek bernilai milyaran yen. Setidaknya bisnis memang seperti itu apalagi memegang pasar internasional. Bisa juga kadang bertemu artis yang berjanji dengan klien mereka. Pokoknya hotel berbintang mahal ini jelas bukan kelas anak SMA biasa.

Kecuali untuk mereka yang memang anak-anak orang super kaya sih.

"Mereka sangat gembira ketika aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sini sampai kelulusan nanti. Jadi aku akan sangat lama berada di sini," jelas Orihime dengan senyum cerianya yang khas itu.

"Wah… kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan pindah kemari?" tanya Hisagi lagi.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukan kalian, memangnya kalian tidak rindu padaku?" rengek Orihime.

"Tentu saja aku rindu padamu~ apalagi sekarang kau terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti bintang Hollywood saja," puji Hisagi.

"Pada kami, atau pada Pangeran Kurosaki itu huh?" ledek Grimmjow.

"Grimm, kau masih tidak menyenangkan seperti dulu!" rajuk Orihime.

"Setidaknya aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bicara jujur padamu kan?" ujar Grimmjow seraya melirik Ishida yang hanya duduk diam mendengar percakapan mereka sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Tidak juga! Ishida-kun selalu bicara jujur padaku kok. Bahkan saat aku di Inggris pun, Ishida-kun selalu mengirimiku kabar. Termasuk pacarnya Kurosaki-kun sekarang."

"Jadi kau serius sudah tahu siapa pacarnya Pangeran itu sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu semua mengenai gadis itu. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu Kurosaki-kun pasti akan menyukai seseorang suatu saat nanti. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka dia orangnya dan saat ini. Lagipula… takdir seperti apapun, tidak akan bisa menolak takdir kami sejak kecil kan?"

"Ah~ maksudmu mengenai benang merah? Khh… kau percaya itu?" sindir Hisagi.

"Tentu saja percaya~! Kurosaki-kun dan aku… sudah diikat oleh benang merah sejak kami lahir. Dan sebentar lagi, benang itu akan terhubung jauh lebih kuat dengan ikatan yang dinamakan… pernikahan."

"Hah?! Pernikahan? Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Hisagi terkejut luar biasa.

Namun Orihime hanya tersenyum lebar saja dan melanjutkan makannya mengabaikan bujukan Hisagi yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kata-kata misterius Orihime barusan.

Grimmjow diam sejenak setelah mengamati Orihime yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya gadis itu tak berbohong sedikit pun mengenai hal itu. Makanya Grimmjow melirik Ishida yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tanpa ikut menyela sedikit pun.

Apakah… Ishida…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sudah sampai."

Rukia melirik rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tadi mereka sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar Shinjuku untuk mencoba wahana bermain. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan seperti hari-hari biasa yang dilalui Rukia bersama Ichigo. Dan sekarang, setelah berjalan kaki sebentar dari stasiun kereta, karena hari ini mereka memang naik kereta, lalu bergandengan tangan dengan erat, dan hari sudah menjelang malam. Ichigo juga sudah sampai mengantar Rukia pulang.

"Sampai besok," ujar Rukia yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya lebih dulu. Tapi kemudian Ichigo menariknya lagi sebelum sempat Rukia melepaskannya.

"Ingat yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Aku ingat. Aku akan bersikap biasa saja pada Inoue-san. Aku juga tidak akan bertanya macam-macam pada Grimmjow lagi. Sekarang, aku hanya akan percaya padamu. Begitu kan?"

"Pintar."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Kakakku… mungkin sudah di rumah sekarang."

"Mm, masuklah."

Kali ini Rukia benar-benar melepaskan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo untuk masuk ke mansion Kuchiki.

Tapi entah mengapa Ichigo belum begitu ingin melepaskan Rukia sekarang. Apalagi Rukia yang terus menoleh ke belakang seakan menunggu kepergian Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tak juga bergerak dari sana. Makanya…

"Rukia."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebentar lagi dia sampai di pagar untuk menekan bel rumahnya. Begitu berbalik, Ichigo sudah mengambil langkah lebar dan mencapai dirinya. Merangkul dirinya begitu erat dan mulai mencium dalam Rukia.

Awalnya Rukia terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Ichigo ini. Memang terkadang Ichigo sering melakukannya secara tiba-tiba begini, tapi sepertinya ini sedikit berbeda.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga ketika Ichigo mulai merampas sedikit kasar bibir Rukia. Merenggutnya sedemikian erat dan memagutnya lumayan liar. Dan ketika Rukia mulai kesusahan bernapas karena Ichigo yang memulainya begitu cepat dan liar, Ichigo mulai berhenti. Dirinya sempat menempelkan bibirnya sedikit lama di bibir Rukia sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan Rukia.

"Hei, ada apa?" bisik Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Masuklah sebelum aku menyerangmu di sini lagi."

"Dasar aneh!"

Ichigo kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kediaman Kuchiki ketika pagar mansion itu mulai dibuka oleh penjaganya.

Begitu terdengar bunyi pagar yang kembali tertutup, Ichigo kembali berbalik dan tak melihat Rukia lagi di sana.

Ichigo benar-benar tidak bohong.

Ichigo tak pernah menyangkal perasaannya.

Ichigo tak mau melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi.

Kuchiki Rukia… gadis yang memang diciptakan hanya untuknya.

Seharusnya memang untuknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau baru saja pulang?"

Rukia berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang tamu mansion Kuchiki. Dirinya cukup terkejut melihat kakaknya ternyata tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya membaca majalah Times edisi New York itu. Dan tentu saja bahasa yang dipakai adalah bahasa Inggris. Sangat jarang menemukan majalah atau pun koran berbahasa Jepang di rumah ini. Kalau pun ada itu hanya koran pagi yang biasa diantarkan dan hanya dibaca oleh penjaga rumah saja.

"Ya," jawab Rukia seadanya.

Entahlah, Rukia memang tidak pernah akrab dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya meskipun berbeda ibu ini. Apalagi kakaknya tidak pernah benar-benar ada di rumah selama sebulan penuh. Paling lama seminggu dan paling sebentar satu hari saja Byakuya ada di rumah ini. Itu pun masih berurusan dengan pekerjaan bisnisnya. Sangat jarang berurusan dengan Rukia. Bagi Byakuya, urusan Rukia hanyalah dengan pelajaran. Dengan tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun di sekolahnya saja sudah membuat Byakuya berterima kasih padanya untuk tidak terlalu repot mengurusi gadis seperti Rukia. Jadi, Byakuya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu seperti apa hari-hari yang dilewati oleh Rukia ketika dirinya belum mengenal Ichigo.

Karena Byakuya memang tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Apa sekolahmu berakhir jam seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku pergi bersama temanku."

"Apa laki-laki yang sering menjemputmu itu temanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa aku tidak boleh punya teman laki-laki?"

"Akan lebih baik kalau tidak. Kebanyakan laki-laki di usia sepertimu sekarang ini, pemikirannya tidak begitu matang dan hanya tahu bersenang-senang. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terbujuk oleh tipu muslihatnya? Kau akan kehilangan segala-galanya. Dan jauh lebih buruk, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah menjadi anggota keluarga ini lagi."

"Apa maksudnya dengan tipu muslihat itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang mudah dibujuk? Dan tenang saja, aku… tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat malu nama keluarga yang sudah bersusah payah menerimaku di sini meski aku bukan anak yang sah dari keluarga ini."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah di keluarga ini. Karena sesuai dengan amanat mendiang Otou-sama, akulah yang akan bertanggungjawab padamu."

"Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah sedikit pun. Lagipula, selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah bukan? Walaupun Nii-sama tidak tahu seperti apa hal-hal yang harus kulalui, aku tetap berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah. Dan aku… akan berusaha untuk bertanggungjawab pada diriku sendiri di masa depan. Jadi, Nii-sama hanya perlu bersabar sampai nanti aku lulus dari sekolah ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat Byakuya lagi.

Entahlah, Rukia sendiri bingung. Sikap apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditunjukkan oleh Byakuya padanya. Khawatir atau terbebani. Rukia tahu dirinya yang berada dan menumpang hidup di keluarga ini sudah cukup menjadi beban. Ditambah lagi ayahnya yang menitipkannya pada anak tertua di keluarga ini. Mungkin… Rukia harusnya bisa segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya agar tak menjadi beban apapun lagi bagi siapapun.

Seharusnya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah tiba di rumah mewahnya. Ya, mansionnya.

Awalnya Ichigo tak begitu suka tinggal di tempat besar seperti ini. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak terlalu senang mengurus segala sesuatu yang merepotkan jika ingin pindah ke tempat lain. Lagipula, banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya sehingga tak akan membuatnya bosan sama sekali.

Ichigo memang terbiasa keluar rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki, atau kalau sedang malas, Ichigo hanya minta diantar sampai di depan stasiun. Tapi setelah bersama dengan Rukia, Ichigo akan meminta supirnya mengantar sampai di depan rumah Rukia dan pergi sendiri dengan kereta atau bis. Karena pergi seperti itu lebih menyenangkan dan terasa seperti anak-anak biasanya. Dan yang membuat Ichigo kagum pada Rukia, dia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mau berpacaran layaknya anak-anak biasa tanpa memandang status mereka.

Padahal untuk orang sekelas Kuchiki, hidup mewah bukan lagi hal yang sulit. Itu adalah kebiasaan sejak lahir yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang. Karena mereka memang ditakdirkan hidup dalam kemewahan dan dididik dalam kemewahan pula.

Tapi setelah semuanya, Ichigo merasa, meskipun Rukia dididik demikian, tapi Rukia tak seperti itu. Dia mampu membawa diri dan menempatkan dirinya dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Hhh, sepertinya membahas Kuchiki Rukia tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Dan Ichigo tak akan pernah bosan akan itu.

Ichigo baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan masih gelap. Begitu melemparkan tasnya ke sofa di kamarnya yang memang menghadap TV besarnya itu, Ichigo berjalan menelusuri dinding kamarnya untuk menemukan tombol lampu.

KLIK.

Ichigo terkejut karena mendadak kedua matanya malah tertutup rapat dan gelap. Rasanya tadi dia menyalakan lampu kan? Kenapa malah jadi gelap?

"Coba tebak~ siapa aku?"

Mendengar suara itu, Ichigo segera melepaskan kedua telapak tangan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ichigo menggenggamnya dengan sedikit erat dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Ternyata benar.

Inoue Orihime tersenyum manis tanpa dosa di belakangnya.

"Hai? Kau baru pulang?" sapa Orihime lagi, masih dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memilih berjalan menjauh dari Orihime. Ichigo juga duduk membelakangi di sandaran sofa tadi. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan aneh," ujar Orihime yang sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau datang malam begini? Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu tahu?"

"Mereka sudah tahu. Karena aku memang diijinkan menginap di sini sampai orangtuaku sampai."

"APA?!"

Suara Ichigo terdengar begitu tinggi, nyaris seperti membentak dan tentu saja membuat Orihime terkejut bukan main. Orihime bahkan nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesaat wajah Ichigo terlihat sangat tidak suka, bahkan marah.

"Kau—dimana orangtuaku sekarang?" tanya Ichigo yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Ichigo sayang? Kau baru pulang jam seperti ini?"

Ichigo menoleh ke sisi pintu kamarnya. Ternyata itu ibunya, Kurosaki Masaki, yang mengenakan jubah tidur dari sutra dengan kualitas terbaik yang sengaja didatangkan langsung dari China. Masaki segera masuk ke kamar dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Orihime yang masih terlihat terkejut karena suara Ichigo barusan.

"Kaa-chan, apa-apaan maksudnya ini? Kenapa Inoue ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo yang terdengar sangat menuntut jawaban.

"Loh? Apa maksudnya? Hime-chan kan tinggal di sini sementara sampai orangtuanya datang? Masa kau mau membiarkan gadis semanis Orihime tinggal di rumahnya sendirian? Itu tidak aman. Akan lebih baik kalau—"

"Akan lebih baik kalau di hotel saja. Atau apartemen dengan pengamanan eksklusif? Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik daripada di rumah kita?"

"Justru rumah kitalah pengamanannya yang paling baik. Hime-chan sudah lama tidak pulang ke Jepang. Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan seorang gadis tinggal sendirian di tempat asing seperti ini? Lagipula kan, Hime-chan sudah satu sekolah denganmu, jadi dia bisa berangkat bersama-sama denganmu kan?"

"Kaa-chan sungguh ingin dia tinggal di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kalian kan teman sejak kecil, sudah seperti saudara. Kenapa harus malu?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi, bahkan alasan kenapa Kaa-chan pulang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Yang jelas, kalau dia mau tinggal di sini, silahkan saja. Tapi sebagai gantinya…"

Ichigo segera mengambil kembali tas sekolahnya dan mendadak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ichigo! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Masaki yang melihat anak sulungnya justru keluar lagi dari rumah.

Masaki tak berhasil menyusul Ichigo yang sudah keluar dari pagar rumah mereka.

"Apa-apaan anak nakal itu. Bukannya semakin dewasa ditinggalkan malah jadi berandalan seperti itu!" gerutu Masaki.

"Mungkin… Kurosaki-kun tidak suka aku tinggal di sini. Dia benar, bagaimana kalau aku menyewa—"

"Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu Hime-chan. Aku sudah berjanji pada orangtuamu untuk menjagamu. Biarkan saja dia. Paling-paling besok dia sudah pulang lagi. Tolong bujuk dia besok ya, Hime-chan."

"Ya, Masaki Oba-chan."

Wah, wah sepertinya Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal kejam dan tidak pandang bulu ini justru takut pada kekasihnya sendiri ya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

BRAAKK!

"Ouch! Sialan! Hei! Siapa yang berani—"

"Itu aku, kau mau protes?"

Grimmjow terbelalak ketika melihat Ichigo justru sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Si sialan itu berani sekali menendang Grimmjow yang sedang bermimpi indah dengan sekumpulan bidadarinya tadi.

"Hei, ini sudah larut malam! Budak pun ada waktu istirahatnya! Apa maksudmu datang malam begini hah?" bentak Grimmjow tak suka karena sekarang Ichigo justru sudah berganti baju miliknya seenak perutnya dan mulai tidur di ranjang bulu angsanya tanpa permisi lagi.

"Mulai malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu. Jadi kalau kau ingin tidur di kamarmu, tidurlah di bawah, aku tidak suka tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki bau sepertimu. Oh ya, aku juga tidak suka mendengar suara mendengkur, jadi jangan mendengkur kalau tidak mau kutendang sekarang."

"Apa?! Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Apa maksudmu ikut menyeretku dalam kesulitanmu hah? Selesaikan saja masalahmu sendiri! Jangan—"

"Menjadi budakku selama tiga bulan, ada sisa waktu dua bulan dari sekarang. Jadi jangan banyak protes, Budak!"

Ichigo segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya dan mulai tertidur lelap. Grimmjow jadi tak bisa bicara apapun kalau dia sudah mengungkit itu. Kalau Grimmjow protes karena masalah itu, dia akan dianggap sebagai lelaki pecundang dan lemah.

Dasar…

"Hei, aku cuma mau katakan ini. Kalau kau tidak suka, katakan langsung saja. Jangan menghindar seperti pengecut begini. Mau tak mau kau harus hadapi dia. Dan jangan sampai memancing kesalahpahaman yang jauh lebih besar lagi."

"Tutup mulutmu," ujar Ichigo dari balik selimut.

"Tidak mau dengar ya sudah. Tapi hati-hati saja kalau ketahuan kekasih kecilmu itu. Kalau dia marah, kau tahu seperti apa dia kan? Ya… tidur saja semaumu di sini, aku punya banyak kamar yang bisa kutempati semauku…"

Begitu mendengar pintu kamar Grimmjow yang terbuka dan tertutup, Ichigo yakin kucing biru itu sudah pergi. Kata-katanya memang benar. Cepat atau lambat, Rukia harus tahu ini. Dan Ichigo tidak mau Rukia mendengar masalah ini dari mulut orang lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini tingkah Ichigo jadi aneh. Rukia sendiri bingung bukan main.

Ichigo tak membiarkan Orihime mendekati Rukia apapun alasannya. Bahkan di dalam kelas pun, Ichigo sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi Rukia agar menjauh dari Orihime. Pokoknya Rukia benar-benar dilarang bicara dengan Orihime apapun alasannya. Awalnya Rukia tak mau ambil pusing pada sikap aneh Ichigo ini. Tapi semakin hari Rukia jadi penasaran dengan tingkahnya. Setiap kali Rukia bertanya, Ichigo selalu mengalihkan pertanyaannya ke hal-hal lain yang membuat Rukia lupa.

Dan sudah selama dua hari ini pula Ichigo selalu ingin dibawakan bekal dalam jumlah banyak. Dia ingin Rukia memasak makanan bekal biasa dan membawanya dalam tiga kotak makanan sekaligus. Dan hebatnya Ichigo menghabiskan semuanya. Sekarang, Ichigo tengah menikmati kotak bekal keduanya.

"Hei, serius, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sekarang ini?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku dilarang berbicara dengan Inoue-san? Kau tahu, itu terdengar sangat aneh. Semua anak di kelas mulai membenciku lagi—walau sebenarnya mereka memang membenciku—dan sepertinya mereka mulai menyiapkan jebakan baru untukku karena aku dianggap menjahati Inoue-san."

"Memang apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Ichigo cemas. Ichigo tak bisa bayangkan kalau mereka akan menjahati Rukia kembali seperti pertama kali gadis ini diperlakukan tidak adil seperti itu. Sejak Ichigo menjalin hubungan dengan Rukia secara terang-terangan, hal-hal yang menjahati Rukia itu tidak terjadi lagi. Bahkan menghilang. Ichigo tidak menyangka hal itu akan muncul lagi karena Orihime. Sepertinya gadis itu menggunakan pesonanya lagi untuk membuat semua orang berada di pihaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya menaruh mainan ular di lokerku. Sejujurnya itu jauh lebih baik karena sebelumnya mereka pernah menaruh bangkai tikus dengan darah di lokerku."

"Apa?! Bangkai tikus dengan darah?! Dan kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Aku pasti akan menghabisi mereka yang berani berbuat seperti itu padamu!" ujar Ichigo dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Hei, itu sudah lama terjadi jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Lagipula, aku ini tidak mudah takut dengan hal-hal sepele seperti itu."

Ichigo mendesah pelan dan mengelus pipi Rukia dengan lembut. Menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Aku lupa… kau hampir tidak pernah memiliki ketakutan berarti di hidupmu. Kau terlalu kuat untuk menjadi seorang gadis, Rukia."

"Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu? Aku punya ketakutan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Ichigo. Sebelumnya, aku membayangkan aku bisa hidup sendirian tanpa tergantung dengan orang lain. Tapi… semenjak mengenalmu, rasanya sedikit menakutkan kalau aku… tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Aku berjanji itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hari dimana kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku berjanji hari itu tidak akan datang."

"Terima kasih sudah berjanji padaku. Nah, sekarang… bisakah aku menerima alasan yang sedikit logis mengapa aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan Inoue-san?"

"Mendengar cerita tentang aku dan Inoue dari Grimmjow saja kau sudah menghindariku. Bagaimana kalau mendengar cerita lain darinya langsung? Bisa-bisa kau langsung memutuskanku."

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi pada kalian di masa lalu?"

"Aku berani bersumpah itu tidak ada. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau kau mendengar hal-hal apapun lagi tentang aku dan dia."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya selamanya kau tahu?"

"Memang. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Jadi, kasus ditutup. Jangan bertanya apapun lagi soal dia. Kau bisa berubah jadi pencemburu berat kalau mendengar apapun tentang dia di masa laluku."

"Hei! Aku tidak begitu!"

"Ok, kau memang tidak begitu, tapi aku merasa kau seperti itu."

"Ichigo!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu? Dia benar-benar sudah menghancurkan hidupku tahu!" bentak Grimmjow yang terlihat begitu frustasi di ruangan milik mereka berempat yang berada di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya ini ruangan untuk semacam klub, tapi sayang mereka tak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke sini. Tanpa terkecuali. Dan Rukia juga masuk dalam hitungan itu. Sayangnya, Rukia juga tidak suka datang kemari.

"Itu kan perjanjian di antara kalian, jangan libatkan kami dong," sela Hisagi.

"Baiklah aku tidak melibatkan kalian, setidaknya bantu aku! Aku sudah cukup frustasi dengan hidupku dan dia menambah beban hidupku saja! Katakan padanya untuk segera pulang saja! Hanya karena Hime ada di tempatnya kenapa dia yang mesti pergi?"

"Kau marah-marah di sini tapi tidak ada orangnya, itu kan membuang energi percuma," celetuk Ishida.

"Benar! Itu benar! Semua ini memang salahmu!" tunjuk Grimmjow.

"Apa?" kata Ishida yang merasa ditunjuk langsung oleh Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki benar! Apapun yang terjadi pada anak kucing itu karena Hime, ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Kurosaki mengenai ini? Kau benar-benar membuat semuanya kacau balau seperti ini!"

"Dia tidak pernah peduli pada Inoue. Kenapa aku harus bersusah payah memberitahunya kalau dia tidak peduli?"

"Dengar, bukannya Kurosaki tidak pernah peduli pada Hime, itu karena sejak dulu Kurosaki sudah tahu! Dia hanya menjaga perasaan—"

"Hai semuanya~! Kudengar kalian sering berkumpul di—eh? Ada apa?"

Kata-kata Grimmjow terpotong begitu saja saat dirinya sedang bersemangat menunjuk Ishida langsung di depan wajahnya. Orihime tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan mereka dengan sikap cerianya seperti biasa. Grimmjow jadi kehilangan kata-kata dan memilih diam lalu menyingkir dari hadapan Ishida dan duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa… terjadi sesuatu di sini?" tanya Orihime kikuk, merasa dirinya jadi pengganggu di saat tertentu.

"Tidak Hime, mereka memang selalu begini. Ada apa? Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Hisagi yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, begitu… aku… mencari Kurosaki-kun. Apa dia… tadi kemari?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah tak enak.

"Kau lupa dia punya pacar? Jelas saja sekarang dia bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya!" celetuk Grimmjow dari tempatnya duduk.

"Grimmjow!" tegur Ishida.

"Oh begitu… ya… aku lupa hehe," jawab Orihime.

Orihime hanya menatap Grimmjow dari jauh saja. Entah mengapa sepertinya Grimmjow ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi, tapi tidak jadi begitu Orihime masuk. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini? Apakah itu karena Orihime? Atau karena Ichigo dan pacarnya?

Sejujurnya, Orihime tidak tahu itu.

Hanya saja, Orihime merasa sedikit terasa menjauh dari mereka saja. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu akrab dimana pun mereka berada.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya Rukia senang-senang saja karena sejak jadi kekasih Ichigo, tidak lagi ada anak-anak yang menjahilinya. Mereka terlalu takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo sang Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal brutal dan berandalan. Apalagi di bawah Ichigo langsung ada tiga temannya yang punya kuasa langsung di sekolah ini. Jadi, kalau ada yang macam-macam, bukan hanya Ichigo yang turun tangan, tapi tiga teman lainnya. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa sekarang banyak anak-anak yang tidak berani lagi pada Rukia.

Tapi anehnya, setelah berkencan dengan Ichigo di atap sekolah tadi, ketika Rukia kembali untuk memeriksa lokernya, sesuatu terjadi di sana.

Beruntungnya Ichigo tidak melihat ini karena sepertinya dia mendadak dipanggil oleh salah satu guru tadi ketika mereka selesai makan bekal. Dengan berat hati Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Jersey olahraga Rukia yang akan dipakai besok sudah ditumpahi cat merah oleh anak jahil.

Jersey ini sengaja Rukia letakkan di loker untuk berjaga kalau dia butuh pakaian ganti dan tidak perlu repot untuk membawa pakaian lebih dari rumahnya. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kalau mau dibersihkan sekarang… mau dimana mengeringkannya?

Sudahlah cuci saja seadanya dan besok mungkin dia beli saja jersey baru.

Karena itu Rukia segera menuju toilet perempuan untuk mencuci noda cat merah di bajunya. Kenapa jadi sulit hilang? Cat apa ini sebenarnya?

"Hai, Kuchiki-san?"

Begitu melihat bayangan seseorang di belakang Rukia dengan bantuan cermin di depannya, Rukia terkejut menemukan Orihime yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, Inoue-san…"

"Senang akhirnya bisa berbicara denganmu lagi. Aku sedikit kecewa karena Kurosaki-kun melarang kita berbicara. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Orihime dengan nada manja seraya berjalan ke samping Rukia untuk merapikan rambut karamel panjangnya yang tergerai begitu indah dan cantik.

"Oh, aku… tidak begitu yakin kenapa…"

"Hm, begitu. Sepertinya Kurosaki-kun takut kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu ya? Atau dia takut kalau kau cemburu padaku karena aku mengenalnya sejak kecil?"

"Eh? Tidak begitu kok! Bukan itu alasannya," potong Rukia langsung.

"Bukan itu? Kalau begitu ada alasannya ya? Apa?" tanya Orihime semakin antusias.

"I-itu… aku sendiri… tidak begitu… yakin."

Orihime diam sejenak memperhatikan wajah dan lekuk tubuh Rukia.

Dia tidak begitu cantik, tubuhnya juga tidak bagus. Lebih mirip tubuh bocah. Bagian mana dari gadis ini yang mampu meluluhkan hati sekeras Ichigo yang sangat anti dan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan gadis mana pun? Melihat seorang gadis saja Ichigo sungkan, kenapa gadis ini bisa menarik hati Ichigo begitu saja? Bahkan menurut Ishida, mereka berpacaran juga belum terlalu lama. Bahkan baru sebentar. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo begitu menyukainya dan tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada gadis ini dalam hal apapun. Orihime begitu penasaran, pesona apa yang digunakan oleh gadis pendek ini untuk menaklukkan Ichigo?

"Aku tahu, seperti apa keluargamu itu sebenarnya," ujar Orihime tiba-tiba.

Rukia diam. Wajahnya mengeras tiba-tiba. Demi apapun, Rukia sudah nyaris melupakan siapa dirinya karena semenjak bersama Ichigo, tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang mengingatkannya kembali pada masa lalunya dulu. Tidak seorang pun.

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan dari hubungan gelap ayah dan ibumu. Ibumu sendiri adalah seorang wanita simpanan yang tidak diakui oleh siapapun di dalam keluarga Kuchiki kan? Kau dibesarkan di bawah nama Kuchiki atas permintaan terakhir mendiang ayahmu karena merasa bersalah sudah melahirkan dirimu ke dunia ini dengan status seperti itu kan? Apa aku salah?"

Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah akan terulang lagi?

"Kalau benar, memangnya ada apa?" jawab Rukia tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-kun sekarang juga. Kau kan sudah tahu, kalau kau… tidak mungkin pantas bersama Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime dengan nada manja dan sedikit rengekan khas anak kecil.

"Apa?" suara Rukia masih terdengar tenang dan datar.

"Satu-satunya gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk Kurosaki-kun hanyalah aku. Kedatanganku kemari pun, karena setelah lulus nanti, kami akan bertunangan dan dinikahkan. Kami sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Bagaimana menurutmu, aku dan Kurosaki-kun berasal dan derajat yang sama. Orangtua kami sama-sama saling mengenal dan berteman baik. Tentu saja orangtua kami ingin kami mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik kan? Dan kukatakan dengan jujur, kau… bukanlah pasangan terbaik untuk Kurosaki-kun."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bukan pasangan yang baik untuknya?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Statusmu. Latar belakang kelahiranmu. Dan rumor tentangmu. Apa kau berpikir, ada orangtua yang rela membiarkan anaknya bersanding dengan gadis sepertimu yang memiliki asal usul tidak jelas? Hanya karena kau menyandang nama Kuchiki, tidak lantas membuatmu lebih baik kan? Kau hanya akan mempermalukan nama keluarga besar Kurosaki-kun saja. Sebuah hubungan itu, tidak selalu didasari oleh perasaan saling menyukai. Kalau kau ingin serius, perasaan suka saja tidak cukup untuk hubungan itu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau pikirkan. Terutama soal keluarga. Aku yakin, keluarga Kurosaki-kun pasti tidak akan menyukaimu karena latar belakangmu yang… yah kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau pantas untuk Ichigo? Hanya karena latar belakang keluargamu yang lebih baik dariku? Kurasa tidak. Untuk menilai seseorang, tidak harus ditentukan oleh latar belakang keluarganya kan? Ada banyak hal yang bisa dinilai dari seseorang. Aku akan menampung saranmu mengenai hubungan kami. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ichigo hanya karena alasan seperti itu."

"Kau pasti akan meninggalkannya."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Lihat saja nanti, oh ya. Untuk sementara ini, aku tinggal di rumah Kurosaki-kun atas ijin orangtuanya. Mereka sangat senang menerimaku. Menyenangkan sekali aku bisa satu tempat tinggal dengan Kurosaki-kun."

Dengan senyum misterius, Orihime kemudian keluar dari pintu toilet itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh gadis itu?

Dijodohkan sejak kecil?

Rukia bahkan baru tahu ini. Apakah ini hal yang tidak ingin Ichigo beritahukan kepadanya? Apakah karena ini Ichigo melarangnya bicara dengan Orihime? Supaya Rukia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini?

Seharusnya Rukia menyadari itu. Tidak mungkin Orihime tiba-tiba pulang begitu saja.

Dan tinggal serumah dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo selalu mengatakan agar Rukia tidak boleh berbohong padanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Rukia memberikan segalanya untuk Ichigo karena percaya laki-laki itu tulus padanya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya… Ichigo tidak begitu?

Kalau Ichigo benar-benar tulus padanya, seharusnya Ichigo tidak menutupi apapun darinya kan? Seharusnya Ichigo juga bisa berbicara jujur padanya juga. Tapi kenapa hanya Rukia?

Dan pada akhirnya, Rukia sekarang, sedikit ragu pada Ichigo. Kalau nanti… Ichigo memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kenapa tidak pulang juga ke rumah? Ini sudah dua hari, Ichigo!"

Tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan untuk datang ke ruang guru dan berada di salah satu ruang tunggu sekolah, sekarang Ichigo dibuat pusing bukan main. Sekarang ibunya berani datang ke sekolah karena masalah sepele dan konyol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasanku sebelum pergi kan?"

"Itu bukan alasan! Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka pada Hime-chan? Memangnya dia salah apa padamu sampai kau begitu membencinya?"

"Kaa-chan tidak perlu tahu. Aku juga tidak benci padanya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku harus kulakukan saja."

"Tapi dengan pergi dari rumah seperti ini bukan berarti sikapmu itu benar, Ichigo. Kau membuat Hime-chan merasa bersalah setiap hari. Kaa-chan tidak mau tahu, hari ini kau harus pulang ke rumah atau nanti Ibu jemput paksa!"

"Kaa-chan!"

"Atau kau mau Ibu ikut denganmu seharian ini? Tidak masalah, Ibu bisa menyerahkan sebagian pekerjaan pada bawahan Ibu kalau itu bisa membuatmu segera pulang!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum gadis itu pulang!"

"Kenapa kau begini kasar pada Hime-chan? Tunggu, apa kau… sekarang punya pacar?"

"Hah?! Darimana Kaa-chan menyimpulkan begitu?!"

"Sikapmu itu aneh. Kau seperti takut ketahuan seseorang kalau tinggal serumah dengan seorang gadis. Jadi… kau benar punya pacar?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku ini laki-laki normal yang menyukai seorang gadis Kaa-chan!"

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah!" pekik Masaki girang seraya memeluk putranya erat-erat.

"Kaa-chan! Berhenti, ini memalukan!" geram Ichigo.

"Akhirnya perasaan batu mu itu sudah luluh! Jadi, katakan, seperti apa gadis yang kau sukai? Kenalkan pada Ibu. Ibu ingin tahu seperti apa gadis itu. Dulu kau selalu mengatakan kalau ingin memiliki kekasih yang mirip denganku, kupikir dulu kau suka dengan Hime-chan karena mirip Ibu. Seperti apa gadis ini?" kata Masaki begitu bersemangat.

"Hah? Kapan aku pernah mengatakan itu? Tidak sekarang Kaa-chan."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Belum saatnya. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya kalau aku tiba-tiba membawanya bertemu langsung dengan Kaa-chan? Dia pasti akan merasa syok!"

"Memangnya kau tidak serius dengannya?"

"Tentu saja… serius. Aku serius menyukainya. Tapi… dia itu bukan gadis yang mudah."

"Heee? Jadi seperti apa?" goda Masaki.

"Sudahlah, aku mau masuk ke kelas. Kaa-chan jangan datang lagi ke sekolah! Ini memalukan tahu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus pulang hari ini, baru Ibu akan mendengarkanmu."

"Tidak~!"

"Hei, dasar anak nakal!"

Ichigo segera keluar dari ruang tunggu itu.

Mengenalkan Rukia pada ibunya? Ichigo sangat ingin, karena Ichigo juga ingin Masaki tahu seperti apa hebatnya Rukia itu. Sesosok gadis tangguh yang begitu kuat dan mampu berdiri di kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Tapi Ichigo tidak yakin, apa yang akan dipikirkan ibunya mengenai latar belakang keluarga Rukia nanti. Jujur, Ichigo belum siap untuk itu. Ichigo tidak ingin… Rukia berpikir buruk mengenai dirinya sendiri. Waktu itu… sudah cukup…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Begitu keluar dari toilet dengan langkah riang, Orihime terkejut karena ternyata di ujung koridor, seseorang berdiri bersandar di sana sembari bersedekap dada.

"Memang apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Orihime balik dengan nada polos.

Seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Hingga akhirnya dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Orihime yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. Seolah-olah Orihime tak pernah salah dengan apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Bisakah… kau tidak menggodanya seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena kata-katamu barusan."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal remeh begini?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini. Tapi… aku ingin kau berhenti sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Ishida-kun… apa maksudmu?"

"Masuklah ke kelas. Ini sudah lewat jam istirahat."

Orihime tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki berkacamata itu. Memang selama ini Ishida selalu mendukung apapun yang diinginkan oleh Orihime. Dia selalu menjadi orang terdepan yang berada di sebelah Orihime untuk menyemangatinya. Tapi kenapa malah hari ini…

Ishida terlihat berbeda?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kira-kira lima menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi, Rukia sudah membereskan buku-bukunya dan hanya meninggalkan satu buku catatan pelajaran terakhir dan satu pena di atas mejanya. Dan ketika bel sudah berbunyi, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Rukia mengambil tasnya, berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas seraya memasukkan sisa bukunya tadi.

"Kuchiki-san! Kau mau kemana?"

Dan sekarang, sebelum Rukia sempat keluar dari kelas, lagi-lagi Orihime mencegatnya begitu saja.

"Oh, aku harus buru-buru…" ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pergi dengan Kurosaki-kun ya? Boleh aku ikut~?"

"Tidak, bukan dengannya. Maaf aku sudah terlambat…"

Rukia kemudian tak mempedulikan Orihime lagi dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Tapi kemudian Orihime tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu anak itu. Orihime hanya tidak mengira dia bisa dengan mudah begitu saja dihasut. Memang kelihatannya dia anak yang kuat, tapi polos bersamaan. Dan karena sifatnya yang polos itu, hubungan mereka sangat mudah untuk digoyahkan.

Orihime masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas seraya memandangi kepergian Kuchiki itu pergi hingga menghilang di ujung koridor.

Nah apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hubunganmu itu, Kuchiki Rukia?

Anak-anak kelas sebagian juga sudah keluar dari kelas, Orihime juga bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas mengambil tasnya. Dan kemudian saat itulah Orihime melihat Ichigo yang kemudian hendak masuk ke kelasnya. Bisa ditebak apa yang akan dilakukannya di sini. Tapi begitu Ichigo melihat Orihime, dirinya langsung menghela napas seperti sungkan dan langsung berbalik.

"Kau mencari Kuchiki-san kan?" tebak Orihime setelah Ichigo berbalik dan hendak pergi.

Ichigo hanya diam di posisinya membelakangi Orihime. Sekarang dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin meladeni orang ini.

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah pulang duluan tadi."

Ichigo tertegun di tempatnya. Perlahan-lahan berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Orihime yang masih berdiri di sana dengan senyum andalannya seraya mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakangnya.

"Sudah pulang?" ulang Ichigo.

"Iya, dia tampak buru-buru ingin bertemu seseorang. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini," ujar Orihime lagi.

Buru-buru bertemu seseorang? Siapa yang…

Ichigo segera bergerak menuju gerbang sekolah. Semoga saja dia belum terlambat menyusul anak itu. Kenapa lagi sekarang ini?!

Sebenarnya, Orihime cukup merasa sedih melihat laki-laki yang selama ini disukainya justru pergi begitu saja untuk melihat gadis lain. Rasanya begitu… menyakitkan. Selama ini Orihime selalu menyukainya. Bahkan Orihime selalu menolak semua perasaan laki-laki lain yang menyatakan perasaan padanya sejak di bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya. Menurut Orihime, sosok Ichigo sama sekali tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Hatinya penuh dengan bayangan dari Kurosaki sulung itu. Namun sayangnya… kenapa perasaan Orihime tidak pernah sampai padanya? Apakah Orihime kurang menunjukkan perasaannya pada Ichigo? Kenapa Ichigo memilih gadis seperti Rukia untuk bersanding bersamanya?

Apa yang gadis itu miliki dan Orihime tidak?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah. Itu karena setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Rukia langsung berlari secepatnya ke gerbang sekolah dan mengambil jalan memutar dari rumahnya. Ya, memang sejak jam pelajaran terakhir tadi Rukia sudah meminta supirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya. Supir pribadi Rukia memang sangat fleksibel. Tidak melulu mengantar jemput Rukia. Supirnya hanya harus siap di tempat kapan saja Rukia ingin diantar atau dijemput. Apalagi semenjak bersama Ichigo, Rukia sudah sedikit jarang diantar jemput. Dan hari ini, Rukia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendiri.

Rukia bukannya mau sok melankolis setelah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Orihime. Rukia bahkan tak tahu apakah cerita itu nyata atau tidak. Rukia tak berpikir itu. Yang Rukia pikirkan, adalah bagaimana keluarga Ichigo.

Rukia hanya berpikir, keluarga mana yang mau mempersuntingnya dengan statusnya seperti ini. Hanya akan memalukan kedua belah pihak keluarga saja. Juga untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang terhormat. Jelas saja keluarganya akan memilih Orihime yang lebih jelas statusnya daripada Rukia kan? Sekuat apapun Rukia berusaha… itu tidak mungkin…

Di dunia yang begini keras, tidak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan status dan materi. Apalagi cinta murahan seperti yang dimiliki oleh Rukia.

Seperti itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak bisa selesaikan masalahmu sendiri hah? Kau selalu saja kehilangan dia! Kenapa tidak pasang GPS saja sih?!" gerutu Grimmjow.

Dia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan supirnya, dan lagi-lagi si kurang kerjaan Kurosaki Ichigo itu menelponnya dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Dia lagi-lagi menyuruh Grimmjow untuk mencari kekasihnya. Sudah tahu kekasih kecilnya itu suka melarikan diri kenapa tidak dipasang alat pelacak atau pemancar saja di tubuhnya supaya gampang dicari?

"Aku sibuk hari ini! Kalau dia tidak kemana-mana kau tunggu saja dirumahnya kan?"

Grimmjow langsung pusing mendengar rentetan kata dari majikannya satu itu. Dia juga mengatakan ponsel kekasihnya itu sedang tidak aktif.

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" geram Grimmjow.

Ichigo masih marah-marah tidak jelas dan ingin bertemu kekasih mungil menyusahkannya itu sekarang. Apalagi yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? Sepertinya sejak Orihime muncul mereka selalu saja seperti ini. Apakah Ichigo tidak juga mengatakan apapun pada kekasih mungilnya itu?

"Dengar ya! Kau itu—"

Grimmjow langsung berhenti bicara ketika tanpa sengaja tatapannya mengarah ke sisi jendela. Dia melihatnya.

Grimmjow juga mematikan ponselnya saat itu juga dan mencabut baterainya. Menyuruh supirnya untuk menepikan mobil mereka di pinggir jalan.

Kebetulan memang tidak pernah disangka.

Grimmjow keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di trotoar jalan itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Grimmjow rupanya. Karena sedari tadi, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya menatap aspal di bawah kakinya.

"Anak kucing yang kabur dari majikannya kini sudah tertangkap!" seru Grimmjow dengan tawa lebar di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tertegun dan berhenti melangkah. Dia juga mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata cantiknya yang terbelalak karena kaget.

Rukia tak berkata apapun selain menghindari pandangan Grimmjow padanya. Grimmjow kemudian maju perlahan mendekati Rukia yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak kucing ini? Haruskah aku menelpon majikannya untuk menjemputnya pulang?" goda Grimmjow.

Rukia tetap diam tak berkata apapun.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau bicara padaku. Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang."

Grimmjow mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi dari sakunya dan bermaksud menekan nomor panggilan Ichigo. Tapi belum sempat Grimmjow membuka ponselnya, tangan kecil Rukia sudah menahannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon pada Grimmjow.

"Jangan! Hari ini… aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya…" ujar Rukia akhirnya.

"Heee, begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghubunginya dengan satu syarat."

Rukia mendadak pucat mendengar kata-kata yang diajukan oleh laki-laki biru sialan ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu pucat? Aku tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh kok. Hari ini, kau harus pergi menemaniku."

"Menemanimu…?" ulang Rukia.

"Kalau kau setuju, aku akan mengunci tangan dan mulutku rapat-rapat dari kekasihmu!"

Rukia terdiam cukup lama. Keraguan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian Grimmjow segera menarik lengan Rukia dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya begitu saja. Rukia memang terkejut bukan main, tapi tak melawan sama sekali. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini.

"Nah, kemana sebaiknya kita pergi?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kemana si kucing biru liar tidak tahu diri itu?!" amuk Ichigo begitu bertemu dengan Hisagi dan Ishida di kelas mereka kembali.

Tadinya Ichigo memang keluar lebih dulu dibanding mereka kemudian menyusul Grimmjow. Sekarang setelah katanya mau menjemput kekasih mungilnya itu, si Pangeran sekolah ini justru kembali lagi ke kelas seorang diri sambil marah-marah. Ishida dan Hisagi sengaja menetap di kelas agak lama karen Hisagi mau menyalin semua catatan Ishida untuk test mendatang. Hisagi sebenarnya bisa saja meminjamnya untuk dibawa pulang, tapi kalau sudah keluar dari kelas rasanya niat menulis jadi pudar. Makanya mumpung di kelas, Hisagi akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"Grimmjow? Hm, dia mengatakan mau pergi kencan dan… seperti itu sih," jawab Hisagi.

Ichigo kemudian mendesah putus asa. Kucing sialan itu kalau kencan memang tidak mau diganggu apapun alasannya.

"Kalian melihat Rukia tidak?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya. Meskipun tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya ini.

"Hah~? Kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Kenapa tidak telepon?" sahut Hisagi.

"Ponselnya mati. Aku akan mencarinya, kalau kalian melihatnya segera hubungi aku."

Ishida hanya diam saja melihat Ichigo yang kelimpungan mencari kekasihnya yang suka sekali menghilang itu. Ichigo juga kemudian segera keluar dari kelasnya lagi.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh anak kucing itu? Suka sekali kabur…" gumam Hisagi.

Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime padanya sewaktu istirahat tadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia merasa asing berhenti di tempat ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan laki-laki playboy ini?

"Kita sampai di bioskop!" seru Grimmjow bangga sembari menunjukkan gedung bioskop yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Grimmjow juga sengaja meminta supirnya menurunkannya di sini dan menyuruh supirnya untuk kembali pulang. Rasanya berjalan sendiri tanpa supir lebih menyenangkan.

Rukia belum pernah masuk bioskop sebelumnya. Dengan Ichigo juga mereka belum pernah kemari.

"Hei, kenapa melamun begitu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Oh, ini… pertama kalinya aku datang ke bioskop…" kata Rukia dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?! Serius? Ini pertama kalinya? Astaga! Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?! Seluruh remaja di dunia pasti pernah pergi ke bioskop!"

Rukia hanya diam saja. Mau mengatakan apa juga ini memang pertama kalinya untuk mereka kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu pengalaman paling mengesankan karena ini pertama kalinya!"

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menarik lagi tangan Rukia untuk masuk ke gedung ini. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki biru ini menarik tangannya seperti ini. Selain Ichigo, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menarik tangannya seperti ini. Dan sekarang laki-laki ini…

Mereka tiba di dalam dan melihat poster berbagai film di sana. Dan bukan hal aneh jika beberapa gadis di dalam gedung ini melirik penuh minat pada Grimmjow. Mereka pasti iri setengah mati dengan Rukia yang pergi berdua dengan laki-laki paling menggoda ini.

"Kau tidak suka film apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Hah?"

Biasanya orang akan bertanya film apa yang mereka sukai kan? Kenapa malah yang tidak suka justru ditanya olehnya?

"Apa?" ulang Grimmjow.

"Uhm… aku tidak suka… horror…" lirih Rukia.

"Horror? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dikagetkan…"

"Hah? Kau tidak suka horror karena tidak suka dikagetkan? Hahahah!" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar alasan konyol itu.

Rukia kembali diam. Apakah alasan seperti itu patut ditertawakan?

Itu benar. Film horror kan selalu mengagetkan orang supaya dibilang seram. Sedangkan Rukia sudah cukup trauma dikagetkan oleh orang. Bukannya apa, hal-hal yang mengagetkan dalam hidupnya cukup membuatnya takut. Karena dulu, hal-hal mengagetkan itu bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan membeli tiket dan makanan untuk kita. Oh ya, kau jangan coba-coba kabur. Aku akan memberitahu Kurosaki kalau kau mencoba kabur dariku. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kurosaki bertemu denganmu bersamaku?"

Grimmjow menyeringai senang lalu menuju konter makanan ringan dan penjualan tiket. Rukia sendiri terkejut bukan kepalang. Astaga… Rukia lupa kalau Ichigo tidak suka dengan Grimmjow. Ya benar. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo melihatnya bersama laki-laki biru ini?

Rukia tak sempat berpikir banyak saat Grimmjow sudah muncul dengan popcorn ukuran Large dan dua cola di tangannya.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam bioskop, Rukia terkejut melihat judul film yang muncul di layar besar itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah beli tiket film seperti ini?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

Tidak diragukan lagi ini film horror!

"Kalau kau kaget, kau bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin, karena teriakanmu tidak akan terdengar oleh orang lain. Mereka juga pasti berteriak soalnya!"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kau—"

"Kau tahu? Berteriak adalah cara tercepat untuk meluapkan masalah yang kau pikirkan. Jadi hari ini, kau tidak usah sok melankolis dan mendramatisir keadaan dirimu yang memang menyedihkan itu. Kau juga tidak bisa mengubah apapun dengan kenyataan dirimu kan? Jadi terima dan jalani saja. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Dan kalau kau memang ketakutan, kau bisa berlindung di bahuku," lanjut Grimmjow dengan seringaian menggodanya.

Grimmjow lalu menatap layar di depannya karena lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan dan suara film juga sudah berdengung.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dia memang ketakutan. Mungkin bukan karena filmnya yang memang horror. Tapi karena kekagetan yang sering muncul karena ini memang film horror. Saat ketakutan, dia akan mencengkeram lengan kursinya sendiri sekuat tenaga dan memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin sampai-sampai bulu matanya yang cantik itu melesak masuk saking eratnya kelopak mata itu terpejam. Rukia tidak berteriak seperti kebanyakan orang yang menonton film ini. Grimmjow baru ini memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah mempesona dari Kuchiki cantik ini. Dia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang Grimmjow kenal. Yang akan bergelayut manja di lengannya karena ketakutan, atau memeluk lengan Grimmjow seraya menangis karena ketakutan, atau… ya semua hal remeh yang sering dilebih-lebihkan oleh gadis kebanyakan.

Rukia menyimpan semua ketakutannya sendiri. Dia menghadapinya sendirian meskipun dia tahu dirinya sendiri tidak sanggup menghadapinya.

Selesai film diputar, Grimmjow kembali menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Grimmjow benar-benar menikmati 'kencan' hari ini. Astaga, jika Ichigo tahu Grimmjow berani mengencani kekasihnya entah hal brutal apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Tapi Grimmjow tak mau kehilangan kesempatan langka ini. Kapan lagi dirinya bisa menculik gadis mungil ini dan dengan patuh dia mengikuti Grimmjow.

Pemberhentian berikutnya, mereka sudah masuk ke sebuah café yang tak jauh dari gedung bioskop tadi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Rukia diam ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah jendela café ini. Laki-laki biru ini justru memandangi Rukia dengan penuh minat. Wajahnya memang tersenyum, lebih kepada menyeringai pada Rukia. Tapi sungguh itu bukan seringaian menggoda. Grimmjow benar-benar memperhatikan Rukia.

"Ano, bagaimana kalau aku… pulang saja sekarang?" ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa pulang? Kita belum makan kan? Aku lapar. Bukankah kau sudah setuju tadi mau menemaniku hari ini? Jadi temani aku sampai selesai."

"Hei, aku tidak pernah setuju menemanimu hari ini," sambar Rukia.

"Tapi kau ikut denganku, artinya kau sudah setuju kan? Ayolah, pesan sesuatu…"

"Dengar, sejak tadi… berjalan berdua denganmu membuatku merasa…"

"Merasa apa? Berdebar?" potong Grimmjow.

"Aneh… aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi sungguh ini sangat aneh. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku pulang sekarang."

"Hm, jadi sekarang aku penasaran… perasaan aneh bagaimana yang aku maksud itu…"

Rukia diam. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa. Ada perasaan aneh ketika bersama Grimmjow. Di satu sisi dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa baik-baik saja jika bersama Grimmjow. Rukia hanya merasa… berada di dekat Grimmjow membuatnya seperti dirinya yang dulu. Rukia merasa tidak akan kehilangan apapun bila bersama Grimmjow. Rukia merasa tidak ada yang lebih penting dari dirinya sehingga tidak akan membuatnya gelisah sedikitpun. Rukia juga tak mengerti. Sungguh berbeda dengan ketika dirinya merasa Ichigo.

Rukia memang merasa nyaman bersama Ichigo, tapi Rukia juga merasa tidak akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Ketakutan jika Ichigo meninggalkannya atau menghilang darinya atau… tidak mau lagi menemuinya. Setiap bersama Ichigo, Rukia tidak merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Itulah mengapa terkadang Rukia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Ichigo terlalu lama. Tapi tidak melihat wajahnya membuat Rukia sedikit… tersiksa karena merindukannya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku… apa masalahmu sebenarnya dengan Kurosaki?"

Rukia kemudian menunduk. Sedari tadi Rukia berharap orang ini sama sekali tidak akan menyinggung apapun tentang Ichigo. Tapi…

"Percuma saja disembunyikan, kau itu orang yang gampang ditebak. Jika kau ada masalah, hal pertama kali yang akan kau lakukan adalah menghindari Kurosaki. Atau… kau mau aku pura-pura tidak tahu?" ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"Aku… hanya berpikir. Sebenarnya… seberapa pantas aku berada di sisi Ichigo?"

"Seberapa pantas? Hm, kupikir tidak pantas sama sekali…"

Rukia terhenyak. Itu jawaban terjujur yang pernah didengar Rukia selama ini. Setidaknya memang ada orang lain yang mengatakan dirinya memang tidak pantas. Bukan bermaksud menghina tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Rukia.

"Hei, dengar dulu kata-kataku sampai selesai. Maksudku, kau sama sekali tidak pantas menanyakan hal itu tahu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak bingung mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Kau itu kan gadis yang disukai oleh Kurosaki. Tidak ada hubungannya kau pantas atau tidak berada di sisinya. Selama Kurosaki menyukaimu, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Bukankah Kurosaki yang menginginkanmu berada di sisinya? Jadi kenapa kau sekarang malah bertanya apakah pantas dirimu berada di sisinya?"

Selama… Ichigo menyukainya, Ichigo yang menginginkan keberadaannya di sisinya…

"Boleh kutebak apa yang membuatmu berpikir soal ini?"

Rukia kembali diam. Kali ini kepalanya tertunduk lagi.

"Hime?"

Ya, gadis itu memang.

"Mudah sekali menebakmu! Kalau kau seperti ini, kau jadi tidak menarik sama sekali," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya berpikir… mungkin Inoue-san adalah gadis yang paling tepat untuk berada di sisi Ichigo…"

"Paling tepat bukan berarti paling baik kan? Mungkin kau berpikir mereka pasti cocok bersama-sama, tapi apakah kau yakin dengan mereka bersama akan ada kebahagiaan pada hubungan mereka? Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Hime padamu. Tapi kau kan cuma mendengar dari satu pihak. Apa kau sudah mendengarnya dari Kurosaki langsung, tentang kebenaran kata-kata Hime padamu?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Mau aku yang tanyakan?" goda Grimmjow lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam!" tegur Rukia dengan wajah memerah. Entah memerah kenapa, menahan marah atau malu.

Tapi Grimmjow sempat tertegun melihat wajah merona gadis mungil di depannya ini. Sempat membuat terperangah.

"Hm, sekarang aku menyesal," ujar Grimmjow lagi. Kali ini nadanya sedikit serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Jika aku yang datang pertama kali sebelum Kurosaki… apakah kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Kau membuatku sebagai bahan taruhan waktu itu! Kau pikir aku mau menyukaimu walaupun kau datang pertama kali sebelum Ichigo?"

"Itu juga yang membuatku menyesal. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi kekasihmu. Bukan Kurosaki."

Rukia kembali terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci dan lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

"Hei, pesanlah sesuatu. Kau harus makan…"

Grimmjow kemudian membuka menu yang ada di depannya, mulai melihat-lihat isi daftar makanan di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senja itu, hujan tiba-tiba turun mengguyur daerah Tokyo.

Orihime berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya memperhatikan guyuran hujan yang begitu lebat ini. Orihime memang masih tinggal di rumah Ichigo. Meskipun ada Masaki di sini, tapi wanita itu cukup sibuk mengurus bisnisnya. Jadi praktis Orihime kadang sendirian berada di rumah mewah dan megah ini.

"Kau tidak coba menghubunginya?"

Orihime menoleh sembari bersedekap dada. Sekarang ini, ada Hisagi dan Ishida yang datang berkunjung. Mereka hanya sekadar mampir untuk bermain saja. Sebenarnya Orihime yang meminta Ishida untuk datang karena ada tugas sekolah yang kurang dia mengerti. Ishida kan sangat pintar, makanya Orihime selalu meminta bantuan seperti ini padanya. Dan ternyata tak diduga ada Hisagi yang memang kebetulan sedang berada di luar bersama Ishida. Katanya mereka baru saja selesai bermain bowling.

Hisagi yang membaca manga yang ada di kamar Orihime ini bertanya begitu tadi. Yang ditanya Hisagi jelas adalah Ichigo. Sudah beberapa hari memang dia mengacau di rumah Grimmjow karena tidak mau pulang kemari jika Orihime masih ada. Dan Orihime dilarang keluar oleh Masaki.

Ishida sendiri duduk di sofa sembari membaca lagi tugas yang dikerjakan oleh Orihime untuk dikoreksi ulang.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku," ujar Orihime.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia tidak mau pulang sih? Aku jadi kasihan dengan Grimmjow…" ujar Hisagi.

"Maaf kalau kedatanganku kemari justru mengacaukan kalian," lirih Orihime.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengacau. Kurosaki saja yang berlebihan," sela Ishida.

"Itu benar Hime! Perjaka tua itu saja yang—oh, aku lupa dia tidak perjaka lagi," ujar Hisagi.

"Tidak perjaka lagi? Apa maksudnya?" sambar Orihime kemudian.

Seingatnya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak tertarik berdekatan dengan namanya perempuan. Orihime juga sebenarnya sedikit penasaran apa yang membuat Ichigo jadi memutuskan memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang. Dan perjaka… apakah maksudnya…

"Ya, dia kan sudah tidur dengan anak kucing itu dan—"

"Hisagi!" potong Ishida kemudian yang sadar dengan kata-kata bodoh Hisagi itu.

"Tidur?" ulang Orihime tak percaya.

"Apa? Aku kan mengatakan kenyataannya. Dia memang sudah bercinta dengan anak kucing itu!" jelas Hisagi lagi.

Apa? Ichigo sudah…

Orihime kemudian pelan-pelan mencari tempatnya untuk duduk sebentar lagi tiba-tiba kakinya mendadak lemas.

"Inoue-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ishida yang langsung sigap memapah Orihime yang tampaknya mendadak tak bertenaga itu.

"Hime? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hisagi dengan wajah polos.

"Semua ini karena kau bodoh!" sambar Ishida.

"Heee? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Hisagi tak mengerti.

Jadi… begitu. Karena itulah, Ichigo akhirnya harus menjadi kekasih gadis itu!

Dia benar-benar licik!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena tadi mendadak hujan, Grimmjow kembali mengajak Rukia untuk berteduh di game center terdekat. Rukia mulai cemas karena ternyata sembari menunggu hujan hari sudah menjelang malam. Memang sih, Byakuya tidak ada di Tokyo sekarang karena perjalanan bisnisnya. Tapi tetap saja Rukia tidak mau pulang begitu malam.

Sejak tadi Grimmjow begitu asyik bermain di game center. Rukia tidak terlalu suka dengan permainan game di sini. Makanya Rukia hanya menunggu Grimmjow saja. Tapi ternyata selagi asyik menunggu itu ada beberapa anak sekolah lain yang berniat jahil dengannya. Tentu saja Rukia merasa gugup dan berdebar. Ada tiga orang yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama sedari tadi. Rukia mulai merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku lihat gadis manis sepertimu ada di sini, sedang apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di antara mereka. Rukia sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Padahal tiga laki-laki itu masih memakai seragam juga seperti Rukia.

"Wow! Dia memakai seragam Seireitei Private School itu! Apa dia anak orang kaya?" sindir seorang lainnya yang berambut hitam cepak.

"Anak orang kaya ya? Kira-kira berapa uang jajanmu satu bulan?"

Rukia akhirnya berusaha pergi dari tempatnya, tapi kemudian salah satu dari mereka langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Hei! Jangan kurangajar brengsek!" geram Rukia yang berusaha meronta melepaskan cengkeraman laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu.

"Anak orang kaya memang sombong sekali ya! Kita beri pelajaran saja!"

BUAGHH!

Rukia terkejut bukan main, termasuk orang-orang yang tadinya tidak begitu ramai di sekitarnya malah berkerumun perlahan-lahan. Tentu saja Rukia kaget karena laki-laki yang mencengkeram tangannya itu sudah tersungkur ke lantai dengan memar di sudut bibirnya.

"Hei, memangnya salah orang kaya sombong hah? Kami memang berhak untuk sombong karena kami jauh lebih terhormat daripada rendahan seperti kalian!"

Grimmjow sudah berdiri di depan Rukia, melindunginya dengan membawanya ke belakang punggung lebar Grimmjow.

Sepertinya tiga orang itu langsung terkejut melihat kemunculan Grimmjow yang mendadak itu.

"Astaga, dia kan… Jeaggerjaques…!"

"Benar, itu aku! Kalau kalian berani mengganggu kekasihku lagi, kalian akan berakhir di liang kubur! Pergi sekarang sebelum aku mematahkan kaki dan tangan kalian!" ancam Grimmjow.

Mendengar ancaman seperti itu tentu saja membuat tiga orang itu langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Apanya yang kekasihmu?" gerutu Rukia.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu tadi, mereka pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit tahu!"

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu, ini sudah malam. Hujannya juga sudah berhenti," ujar Rukia.

"Kuantar."

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang saja. Hari ini aku sudah bosan melihatmu."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau kan sudah setuju mau menemaniku seharian ini. Jadi harus benar-benar seharian!"

Rukia diam, orang ini benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tadinya Rukia sudah menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang saja. Tapi Grimmjow malah memesan taksi dan membawa mereka ke kediaman Kuchiki langsung. Sebenarnya Rukia mau menolaknya, tapi laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Persis seperti Ichigo! Tidak heran kalau mereka memang pasangan yang cocok! Rukia jadi berpikir, mungkin yang cocok dengan Ichigo itu bukannya Inoue Orihime, tapi Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques.

Sekarang taksinya sudah membawa mereka berhenti di kediaman Kuchiki. Tadinya Rukia hendak membayarnya, tapi Grimmjow langsung menghalanginya dan mendorong Rukia segera keluar dari taksi. Rukia pikir laki-laki biru itu akan segera pulang karena mendorong Rukia duluan keluar dari taksi, tapi ternyata dia malah ikut turun dan membiarkan taksi itu pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pulang?!" maki Rukia.

"Aku ingin tahu rumahmu seperti apa. Ternyata benar-benar besar…" ujar Grimmjow seraya melihat-lihat bangunan megah dengan pagar yang begitu tinggi ini. Tentu saja, ini kan kediaman Kuchiki, bangsawan paling terhormat di Jepang.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Sudah sana pulang!"

Grimmjow menghentikan langkah Rukia dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat. Jujur saja, mendadak Rukia jadi berdebar…

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Ada laki-laki lain yang bersedia melindungimu selain Kurosaki," lirih Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak perlu dilindungi siapapun kok!"

"Dengan situasi seperti tadi, kau tidak mungkin melawan mereka bertiga sekaligus. Aku… bersedia menggantikan Kurosaki untukmu. Jika kau rasa berat untuk berada di sisinya karena kenyataan tentang dirimu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini!"

"Kau berpikir mungkin kau tidak pantas berada di sisi Kurosaki karena ada Hime yang jauh lebih pantas bersamanya kan? Kalau aku, aku tidak peduli dengan kenyataan tentangmu."

"Hei—"

"Maukah kau mempertimbangkanku dan melepaskan Kurosaki? Aku bersumpah tidak akan membuatmu sedih seperti ini lagi."

BUAGHHH!

"LEPASKAN RUKIA BRENGSEK!"

Entah berapa kali hari ini Rukia harus terkejut bukan main.

Tidak tahu darimana munculnya, tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah muncul dan meninju wajah Grimmjow dengan telak hingga membuat laki-laki itu tersungkur ke aspal. Sekarang gantian Ichigo yang menarik Rukia ke sisinya.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Rukia.

"Dasar sialan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kalau kau melihat Rukia segera beritahu aku! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai malam begini hah?!"

"Ichigo! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" sela Rukia.

"Kenapa kau membelanya sekarang?!" bentak Ichigo.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main mendengar Ichigo malah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?! Aku dan Grimmjow tidak melakukan apapun yang kau bayangkan itu!" balas Rukia.

"Oh, jadi kau buru-buru meninggalkan kelas tadi karena ingin bertemu dengan Grimmjow? Jadi kalian sering bertemu di belakangku hah?!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah berpikir begitu?"

"Kau kencan dengannya?!"

Rukia menyentakkan tangannya dengan penuh emosi. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki. Hingga tanpa sadar…

PLAAK!

… tangannya justru menampar wajah Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Rukia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menyuruh penjaga rumahnya untuk mengusir dua orang di depan rumahnya pergi menjauh.

Ichigo kemudian terus memohon untuk bertemu dengan Rukia, tapi gadis itu tidak mau mendengarnya. Sekarang Ichigo menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu kalut.

Rukia tak menyangka Ichigo akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Bahkan sampai di kamarnya, mata Rukia tiba-tiba panas dan basah. Apakah benar Ichigo berpikir Rukia semurah itu?

Tapi meskipun begitu, entah mengapa Rukia melihat kalau seluruh pakaian yang dipakai oleh Ichigo tadi basah kuyup.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu keluar dari rumah, Rukia agak terpaku. Tidak ada Ichigo di depan rumahnya. Biasanya laki-laki keras kepala itu akan menunggu tepat di depan rumah Rukia sampai Rukia mau menemuinya. Tapi hari ini…

Rukia kemudian memilih pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Apakah kehidupannya akan kembali seperti sebelum dirinya mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo lagi? Entahlah, mungkin seperti itu lebih baik bagi Rukia sendiri. Rasanya memang seperti itu saja. Rukia lelah berprasangka terus pada Ichigo. Sejak awal mereka memang sudah tidak cocok bersama. Bukan, seharusnya memang sejak awal tidak terjadi seperti ini.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Rukia berjalan perlahan-lahan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika hari-hari bersama Ichigo sudah usai? Haruskah dia mengakhirinya begitu saja?

Tapi mereka bahkan belum bicara sedikit pun.

Rukia kemudian berhenti di lokernya. Sepertinya hari ini damai-damai saja kan?

Tapi begitu ke kelasnya, Rukia merasa aneh bukan main.

Ya, sekarang tatapan anak-anak sekelasnya berubah begitu… menyeramkan.

Sama seperti tatapan semua anak sebelum Rukia menjadi kekasih Ichigo. Mereka memandang jijik pada Rukia seakan-akan Rukia adalah aib terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Bertemu pandang dengan Rukia saja mereka enggan. Bahkan jarak Rukia pada mereka satu per satu sangatlah berlebihan. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah biasa menghadapi hal yang seperti ini. Jelas saja Rukia sudah sangat kebal.

Kini Rukia tiba di tempat duduknya. Rukia melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa yaitu membuka buku pelajaran yang akan dimulai pagi ini dan mencatat beberapa materi yang akan dijelaskan oleh guru yang masih tidak mengerti oleh Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Saat menulis di buku catatannya, Rukia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang familiar di telinganya. Tapi sayangnya suara itu sedikit berbeda nadanya dari biasa yang Rukia dengar.

Orihime berdiri di depan mejanya dengan wajah yang begitu datar. Bahkan walaupun tatapannya seperti itu, Orihime masih tetap terlihat cantik.

"Jam istirahat nanti, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa kita bertemu nanti?"

"Oh, tentu saja."

Rukia sudah menduganya. Mungkin lagi-lagi ini ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo kan?

Apa yang sebaiknya Rukia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAJAHMU KENAPA?!" pekik Hisagi histeris dan konyol saat melihat Grimmjow masuk ke kelasnya pagi ini. Tentu saja, karena semalam itu, Grimmjow merasa rahangnya benar-benar tergeser dari posisinya. Apalagi luka lebam dan memar yang membuatnya jadi sulit membuka mulut.

Sialan si Kurosaki! Dia serius sekali memukulnya semalam!

Sekarang Grimmjow terlihat seperti habis dianiaya dan babak belur. Biasanya Grimmjow yang menganiaya orang sampai babak belur.

Grimmjow mengabaikan tawa Hisagi dan duduk di tempat duduknya setelah hampir membanting tasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu kelihatan konyol," ujar Ishida yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ini perbuatan orang yang cemburu! Hei, aku tidak si Pangeran sialan itu hari ini. Dimana dia?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak lihat dari tadi. Mungkin terlambat."

Terlambat? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Apakah dia tidak menemui Rukia hari ini? Biasanya mereka kan selalu pergi bersama-sama? Masa karena semalam Ichigo jadi…

Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Tapi benar saja, Pangeran itu memang benar-benar terlambat. Dan begitu masuk ke kelas, pelajaran sudah jalan setengah jam. Tentu saja seharusnya dia tidak diijinkan masuk, tapi karena yang mengajar adalah guru paling baik di sekolah ini, apalagi Ichigo beralasan kalau dia sebenarnya tidak enak badan, dia bisa masuk ke kelas.

Tapi benar, wajah laki-laki berambut cerah itu pucat.

Begitu jam istirahat berbunyi, semua anak mulai keluar satu per satu. Tapi Ichigo tetap berada di tempatnya sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya. Oh ya, semalam juga Ichigo tidak pulang ke rumah Grimmjow. Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri? Tapi untuk orang keras kepala seperti dia… tidak mungkin semudah itu.

"Yo!"

Sebenarnya kepala Ichigo hari ini berat sekali.

Dia sedang malas meladeni siapa saja. Sekarang ini kepalanya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Rukia saja. Tapi gadis itu pasti masih sangat marah padanya. Wajar saja, semalam dia benar-benar kalap dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya mendadak kosong dan hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah cemburu luar biasa. Apakah perasaan ini yang dipendam oleh Rukia selama ini begitu tahu masa lalu dirinya bersama Orihime?

Perasaan cemburu… benar-benar mengerikan…

"Kau semalam tidak pulang ke rumahku, kemana kau?"

Akhirnya Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar penuh ke kursinya. Grimmjow berdiri di sisinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya ditutup oleh plester. Sepertinya bekas pukulan semalam. Ternyata Ichigo memukulnya cukup kuat.

"Asal kau tahu saja semalam aku benar-benar sangat marah padamu," desis Ichigo.

"Hei, kekasihmu kan sudah mengatakannya tidak ada apa-apa. Kau saja yang berlebihan," tegur Grimmjow.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengatakan apapun padaku kalau Rukia bersamamu? Aku mencarinya seperti orang gila kemarin!"

"Karena memang dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu hari itu!"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya Hime mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sampai membuatnya stress."

"Inoue…? Dia mengatakan apalagi memang?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Makanya jangan mudah terbakar cemburu dulu! Temperamenmu itu harusnya yang di—"

"BERITA HEBOOOHHH!"

Kata-kata Grimmjoe terputus saat Hisagi berlarian masuk ke kelas mereka dan hampir menabrak Grimmjow yang berdiri di sana.

"Hei!" Grimmjow meringis karena lebam di wajahnya itu masih terasa sakit. Tadinya dia mau memaki Hisagi, tapi…

"Hei! Hei! Kalian pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" sahut Ichigo malas.

"Hime-chan dan anak—anak bangsawan itu maksudku—mereka mau berkelahi!"

"Hah?"

"Apa?'

Sontak Ichigo dan Grimmjow terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Hisagi itu.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai panik.

"Sepertinya di gedung belakang—"

Ichigo segera keluar dari bangkunya, tapi kemudian kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing lagi. Gawat… sepertinya mulai bertambah menyiksa…

Hisagi segera membantu Ichigo untuk berdiri tapi kemudian laki-laki keras kepala itu segera pergi sendiri dan Hisagi yang berlari mengejarnya. Wajahnya memang terlihat pucat. Dan kalau orang waras yang melihatnya sudah jelas kalau Pangeran itu terlihat tidak sehat. Apakah semalam dia menunggu di bawah guyuran hujan? Berlebihan sekali…

"Kau tidak ikut ke sana?" tegur Grimmjow ketika mendadak kelas sudah mulai sepi. Sepertinya mereka tertarik untuk melihat aksi paling menghebohkan abad ini.

"Kurosaki sudah pergi, untuk apa aku ke sana?"

"Hei, kalau kau berpikir ini semuanya salah Kurosaki, kau benar-benar salah besar. Karena sebenarnya, orang yang membiarkan semua ini terjadi adalah kau. Jadi ini adalah tanggungjawabmu."

Seusai mengatakan itu, Grimmjow kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Grimmjow sudah mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan, sisanya tergantung dari dia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang Rukia berada di gedung belakang sekolah. Ya, mereka ada di aula terbuka sekolah. Cukup jauh dari ruang guru. Beberapa anak, atau bahkan hampir sebagian anak di sekolah ini mulai mengintip dari jarak pandang yang lumayan strategis. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, Orihime sudah keluar lebih dulu dan memberikan isyarat pada Rukia untuk ikut dengannya. Rukia juga sebenarnya penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh gadis cantik ini dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar rendahan, Kuchiki-san," buka Orihime kemudian.

Rukia terhenyak mendengarnya. Tidak mengira ini akan keluar langsung dari mulut Orihime. Meskipun Rukia tahu Orihime pasti akan mengatakan ini padanya, tapi tidak menyangka kalau…

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia yang masih tetap berusaha tenang.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah curiga pada hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-kun. Aku sangat yakin, Kurosaki-kun bukanlah orang yang begitu saja menyukai seseorang dan bahkan menjadikannya kekasih. Sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali, aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kurosaki-kun bisa menyukaimu. Karena bagaimana pun, kau sama sekali tidak menarik!"

"Katakan intinya saja, aku tidak peduli yang lain," potong Rukia masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Kalau kau mendapatkan Kurosaki-kun dengan wajar, aku sama sekali tidak akan terganggu! Tapi kau… kau mengambil Kurosaki-kun dariku dengan cara yang sangat licik! Kau benar-benar rendah!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk langsung ke intinya kan? Aku tidak suka yang berbelit-belit."

"Oh, jadi ini dirimu yang sebenarnya, Kuchiki Rukia? Aib dari keluarga sekelas Kuchiki, anak yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan kedatangannya! Kau benar-benar rendahan seperti ibumu!"

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau dia bukan Orihime, kalau dia adalah orang lain, Rukia sudah lama akan melayangkan tamparan ke wajahnya itu karena berani menghina ibunya. Tapi kali ini, Rukia harus menahan diri. Bukan karena apa…

Karena gadis di depannya ini adalah teman Kurosaki Ichigo sejak kecil. Itulah yang membuatnya menahan diri.

"Jaga bicaramu, Inoue-san!"

"Kenapa aku harus? Bukankah itu benar? Demi mendapatkan Kurosaki-kun, kau bahkan rela tidur dengannya kan? Kalau bukan rendahan apalagi?"

Dada Rukia langsung terasa sesak. Orihime… bisa tahu darimana hal ini?

Tidak, ini memang bukan hal aneh. Setidaknya memang sebenarnya satu sekolah sudah mengetahui hal itu. Mereka semua diam karena tidak berani dengan Ichigo.

"INOUE! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA RUKIA HAH?!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah muncul di antara mereka.

Langsung saja mata Rukia basah tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Ichigo sekarang berdiri di depannya dan melindunginya lagi. Rukia juga sempat melihat Orihime yang terkejut bukan main dengan kedatangan Ichigo. Disusul kemudian Hisagi yang sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Kurosaki… kun…" bisik Orihime.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memilih Rukia sebagai kekasihku, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padaku?" kata Ichigo tegas.

"Katakan langsung? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menjawab teleponku! Kau terus-terusan menghindariku! Bagaimana aku bisa bertanya langsung padamu?!"

"Inoue—"

"Kau menyukai gadis ini hanya karena dia menyerahkan dirinya padamu untuk bisa tidur denganmu? Hanya karena itu kau menjadikannya kekasihmu?" tuduh Orihime lagi.

Hisagi yang berdiri di dekat mereka mulai berwajah pucat dan sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Inoue! Kau sudah kelewatan!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari kata-kataku? Itu memang kenyataannya kan?"

"Dari siapa kau mendengar hal ini?" tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Memangnya itu perlu? Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya Kurosaki-kun!"

"Itulah masalahnya! Kau mendengarnya darimana?! Aku yakin kau tidak mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Makanya kau menuduh Rukia sembarangan seperti ini!"

"Menuduh? Aku mengatakan kenyataan. Dia memang tidur denganmu kan? Dan setelahnya kalian langsung menjadi kekasih. Dia benar-benar jalang dan rendahan seperti ibunya!"

Ichigo kemudian maju ke depan dan mencengkeram lengan Orihime sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja Orihime menjerit kesakitan.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia.

"Hei!" Hisagi kemudian masuk hendak menghalangi Ichigo lebih jauh lagi.

Ichigo tak peduli Rukia yang berusaha menariknya untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Orihime. Sekarang dia menatap Orihime penuh amarah dan emosi yang sangat memuncak. Kalau Orihime adalah laki-laki, sudah lama Ichigo membunuhnya sekarang juga. Di saat seperti ini, Rukia justru masih berusaha menghalangi Ichigo berbuat kasar pada Orihime, padahal apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi jauh lebih kasar.

Orihime terus meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Ichigo yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kurosaki-kun! Sakit!"

"Sakit? Kau mengatakan, hal yang seperti ini sakit? Lalu apa yang kau katakan barusan itu? Aku bisa membuatmu lebih merasakan sakit dari ini karena sudah menyakiti kekasihku!" masih dengan tatapan niat membunuhnya ditujukan pada Orihime.

"Ichigo! Sudah cukup! Lepaskan dia sekarang!" sela Rukia.

Secara mendadak lagi, pergelangan tangan Ichigo dilepaskan paksa oleh seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang Orihime. Dengan sekali sentakan, tangan Ichigo kemudian terlepas dari lengan Orihime. Orihime juga dibawa menjauh dari jangkauan Ichigo. Rukia juga sudah menghalangi Ichigo untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki!"

Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo melihat sorot tajam penuh amarah dari seorang Ishida Uryuu. Ishida menempatkan Orihime di belakang punggungnya untuk menghindarkannya dari Ichigo yang bersiap menyakitinya lagi.

"Apa itu kau? Kau yang mengatakannya pada Inoue?"

Ishida hanya diam dan membalas sorot tajam Ichigo padanya.

Rukia sebenarnya tidak mengerti situasi ini. Sepertinya tadi ini hanya melibatkan dirinya dan Orihime, tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya ikut masuk seperti ini?

"Apapun alasannya, kau tidak pantas memperlakukan Inoue-san seperti itu. Dia itu seorang gadis!"

"Lalu kau pikir Rukia itu apa hah?! Aku tahu kau memang kurang menyukai Rukia karena latar belakangnya, tapi kau tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentangnya pada Inoue!"

"He-hei, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar…" timpal Hisagi yang mulai berkeringat dingin di sini. Dirinya benar-benar was-was kalau sampai namanya ikut tersangkut di masalah menyeramkan ini.

"Daripada membicarakan orang lain, bicarakan saja perasaanmu sendiri pengecut!"

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Ichigo bahkan sampai harus memberikan tatapan membunuh pada semua anak yang tiba-tiba berkerumun di sana. Tentu saja melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang berada di ambang batas emosinya tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekat bahkan membatasi jarak mereka.

Dari jauh, Grimmjow bersedekap dada melihat pemandangan itu.

Sepertinya inilah saat klimaksnya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo! Lepas! Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Rukia karena Ichigo terus menariknya, bahkan hampir menyeretnya seperti sapi begitu.

Begitu mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, ternyata sudah ada mobil Ichigo yang biasa dibawanya untuk menjemput Rukia dulu, lengkap dengan supirnya.

Ichigo segera mendorong Rukia masuk ke dalam bangku penumpang belakang tanpa basa-basi lagi. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main karena mereka tiba-tiba meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja bahkan tanpa ijin dari guru langsung!

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Cepat kembali sekarang!" perintah Rukia.

"Tutup saja mulutmu!" desis Ichigo.

Mendadak Rukia diserang rasa takut yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Dia memang pernah merasa takut ketika dirinya masih jadi bahan bully sekolahnya. Tapi ini jauh lebih menakutkan dari yang dirasakannya dulu.

Inikah aura dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran sekolah namun berwatak bengis dan kejam? Dia memang biasa menangani berbagai macam orang yang berniat macam-macam padanya. Bahkan tanpa sungkan menghabisi mereka sampai sehancur-hancurnya.

Rukia tak tahu akan jadi apa akhirnya mereka jika situasinya terus seperti ini. Rukia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

Tak lama dari perjalanan mereka, akhirnya mobil ini berhenti di sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?

Lagi, Ichigo dengan kasar menarik tangan Rukia keluar dari mobil ketika Rukia bersikeras tidak mau ikut dengan Ichigo. Tapi semakin melawan, Ichigo akan semakin keras padanya. Masih dengan seragam sekolah begini apa yang akan mereka lakukan di apartemen mewah ini?

Begitu masuk ke dalam lift, Ichigo segera menekan angka 15 dan membawa mereka pergi ke sana. Rukia tetap diam bahkan terkesan menghindari tatapan Ichigo.

Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang bernomor 1507.

Pintu di apartemen mewah ini dilengkapi dengan kode pengaman, jadi Ichigo harus memasukkan password untuk membuka pintunya. Dan begitu pintunya sudah terbuka, lagi-lagi Ichigo mendorong Rukia masuk ke dalam hingga hampir membuat Rukia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini hah?!" pekik Rukia tak tahan akhirnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu! Tapi kenapa aku yang merasa bersalah padamu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali memikirkanmu aku jadi orang gila begini!"

Rukia lagi-lagi diam.

Ichigo kemudian maju perlahan dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya, hendak merangkul Rukia.

Tadinya Rukia berniat menghindar, tapi kemudian dirinya malah mematung ketika seluruh tubuhnya sudah tenggelam dalam rangkulan Ichigo. Rukia juga bisa merasakan desahan napas yang begitu berat dari Ichigo.

"Kau tidak akan tahu selega apa perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang," bisik Ichigo.

Rukia tetap diam, tak juga membalas pelukan Ichigo.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Rukia merasa beban yang begitu besar sampai-sampai membuat tubuh kecilnya merosot ke lantai karena beban yang terlampau berat yang ditahannya sekarang. Begitu sadar apa yang menimpanya begitu besar, Rukia kaget dan terbelalak.

"Ichigo! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" kata Rukia panik saat merasa Ichigo justru menggigil dan napasnya tersengal.

Rukia menyentuh dahi Ichigo dan mendapati suhu laki-laki ini sudah meninggi. Keringat dingin bahkan turun membanjiri wajah tampannya. Rukia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, apartemen sebesar ini sebenarnya milik siapa sih? Perabotannya juga mewah dengan kualitas kelas satu. Astaga! Bukan itu yang harusnya dipikirkan Rukia, dia harus mencari tempat untuk Ichigo berbaring.

"Ichigo, dimana kamarnya? Ayo, kau harus berbaring!" perintah Rukia seraya memapah Ichigo untuk bisa berjalan sebentar.

Ichigo kemudian menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap sadar dan bergerak. Rukia juga tetap memapahnya hingga sampai di kamarnya.

Beruntungnya kamar ini tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Rukia langsung menaruh Ichigo untuk segera berbaring di kasur ukuran king size ini. Rukia juga menyelimuti Ichigo dengan tergesa-gesa. Astaga, apa yang dilakukannya sampai dirinya jadi terkapar seperti ini?

Oh ya, obat, kompres. Rukia harus bergegas sekarang!

"Mau kemana?" Ichigo menghentikan tangan Rukia yang hampir menjauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Obat, kau harus minum obat. Dimana kotak obatnya?"

"Tidak perlu obat. Kau di sini saja," lirih Ichigo.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang kekanakan begitu! Kau hampir mati karena demam Ichigo!" amuk Rukia.

"Kau pikir… untuk apa aku membawamu kemari? Kau adalah obatku…"

"Apa? Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan—"

Dalam satu kali sentakan, Rukia sudah mendarat dengan mulus di atas tubuh Ichigo. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Ichigo mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir manis kekasihnya. Tidak, bukan kecupan, itu adalah lumatan lembut yang membuat Rukia terbelalak heboh. Ichigo bahkan menarik tubuh Rukia sepenuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan dirinya di atas tubuhnya.

Tak mau terlena seperti ini, Rukia menarik paksa bibirnya agar bisa terlepas dari Ichigo. Meski tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dari lilitan lengan kokoh Ichigo, paling tidak mereka bisa berhenti melakukan ciuman itu sekarang.

"Tolong jangan main-main lagi!" bentak Rukia.

"Satu hal, aku masih sangat marah padamu karena membiarkan Grimmjow mengantarmu pulang semalam! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menghukummu karena kelakuanmu itu!"

Rukia membeku di tempat. Dia memang sudah tahu reaksi Ichigo kalau dia tahu Grimmjow…

"Kau sudah tahu aku tidak suka kau di dekatnya! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengannya kemarin itu—"

"Ichigo…" paling Rukia, berusaha untuk menenangkan Ichigo yang mulai meluap lagi emosinya.

"Kau…"

"Sungguh tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Grimmjow. Kami… hanya tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin dan dia… memaksaku ikut dengannya. Tapi sungguh kami tidak melakukan apapun dan—"

Ichigo kembali mencium bibir Rukia untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara. Tapi kali ini ciuman mereka bertambah panas dan nakal. Ichigo bahkan berguling ke samping agar membuat Rukia jatuh dari atas tubuhnya dan berpindah ke sampingnya. Sekarang pelan-pelan, Ichigo merubah posisinya agar Rukia ada di bawahnya. Rukia memang tidak sepenuhnya sadar karena sekarang konsentrasi dirinya berada pada ciuman mereka.

Ichigo memang merasa kepalanya sekarang begitu berat, tapi sungguh dia ingin sekali meredakan amarahnya karena berbagai peristiwa yang tak terduga seperti ini. Karena Grimmjow, karena Orihime, Ichigo ingin melupakannya semua. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya lega adalah bersama dengan kekasihnya dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat pribadi seperti ini.

Dalam ciuman tanpa batas itu, Rukia mulai menikmatinya dan mengelus leher, hingga ke rambut Ichigo. Membuat kekasih hatinya itu merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman, berpindah ke leher jenjang sang kekasihnya. Ichigo memang menciumnya, tapi terlalu dalam hingga membuat Rukia mendesah perlahan karena kulit lehernya seakan tertarik ke dalam mulut Ichigo.

Ciumannya terus menerus turun ke setiap bagian tubuh Rukia, mulai dari lehernya, perlahan membuka kancing-kancing seragam Rukia, menciumi puncak dadanya, turun ke perutnya dan menyingkap roknya.

Seketika itu pula Rukia terbelalak kaget karena pahanya sudah diusap oleh tangan jahil Ichigo. Segera saja Rukia terbangun dari tempatnya berbaring dan menghalangi Ichigo yang berniat menarik turun celana dalamnya.

"Berhenti, berhenti sekarang!" pinta Rukia dengan nada panik.

Tapi Ichigo tidak mau dengar malah mendorong pelan bahu Rukia untuk kembali berbaring. Dan dengan kesempatan itulah Ichigo kembali melakukan aksinya dengan menyelundupkan tangannya ke celah rok Rukia hingga dengan satu kali tarikan celana dalamnya lepas dari persembunyiannya.

"Astaga, Ichigo! Jangan—"

Ichigo kemudian berpindah dengan cepat ke atas Rukia untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajah panik Rukia.

"Kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali?" bisik Ichigo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?"

"Rukia… setelah ini, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Tidak akan pernah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku muak dengan pikiran kacauku saat mengingat kau ada bersama Grimmjow. Aku muak dengan Inoue yang terus-terusan mengarang cerita bodohnya untuk membuatmu bimbang padaku. Aku muak dengan semua orang yang tetap memandang rendah padamu. Dan aku muak… melihatmu terluka karena semua itu."

Dada Rukia terasa sesak melihat wajah tersiksa Ichigo yang mengakui semua kegalauan yang disimpannya di dalam dirinya itu. Betapa selama ini rupanya Ichigo sudah berusaha dengan sangat untuk menahan diri demi Rukia. Karena ternyata, selama ini, bukan hanya Rukia saja yang merasa seperti itu.

"Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi tolong percaya padaku saja. Kau hanya satu-satunya untukku, seperti aku adalah satu-satunya untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan kau… tidak perlu merisaukan status dirimu. Kau adalah kau, kau tetap Kuchiki Rukia dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal itu."

Rukia menangis haru. Benar, apapun yang orang-orang katakan mengenai dirinya, Rukia tetap Rukia. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkalnya jika Rukia adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Syukurlah kau sudah mengerti. Sekarang… biarkan aku memilikimu…"

Ichigo memang sempat memeluknya sebentar. Tapi kemudian, pikiran Rukia langsung terasa kosong begitu saja karena sentuhan yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang terlalu tinggi dan mencapai kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ketika Ichigo mengangkat pinggulnya dengan perlahan, ketika itu pula napas mereka beradu cepat. Napas yang tersengal dan wajah yang merona karena tiap hentakan yang Rukia rasakan justru membuatnya lupa bernapas.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Saat semua orang masih sibuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi, Grimmjow masuk ke kelas Rukia dan menatap bangku gadis itu yang sepertinya berantakan karena dia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Catatannya masih terbuka lebar di mejanya.

Seperti inikah yang namanya jangan bermain-main dengan perasaan?

Ketika Grimmjow merasa dia hanya ingin menggoda gadis itu saja, kemudian perasaannya justru berubah haluan. Keinginan memilikinya memang ada, tapi kemudian dirinya sadar jika itu adalah hal mustahil yang dapat dilakukannya sekali pun dia memiliki segalanya. Seperti semustahil menginginkan bidadari dari surga untuknya.

Grimmjow kemudian memasukkan semua buku yang masih tercecer di meja ke dalam tasnya. Begitu memastikan semua sudah beres, Grimmjow kemudian mengangkatnya untuk dibawa keluar.

Tapi begitu berbalik, ternyata Orihime sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Sepertinya dia baru mau masuk.

"Kau melakukan pertunjukkan yang sangat bagus. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Kurosaki mau membunuh orang," sindir Grimmjow.

Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan di ujung tangga yang memang sedikit lebih sepi.

"Kalau kau kemari cuma ingin mengejekku, lebih baik pergi saja," kata Orihime setengah malas.

"Pernahkah sekali saja, kau berpikir jika sebenarnya ada orang yang lebih baik dari Kurosaki yang menyukaimu dengan tulus?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Semua orang menyukaiku berkat wajah dan tubuhku," balas Orihime.

"Apakah kau pikir orang yang lebih baik dari Kurosaki ada begitu banyak?"

Orihime kemudian berhenti menyahuti Grimmjow dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan itu. Dan setelah melihat kejadian tadi, apa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

Grimmjow kemudian memilih meninggalkan Orihime, menuruni tangga dengan segera.

Ya, Grimmjow sangat yakin, sekarang Orihime akan memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama, tapi ketika membuka matanya, Rukia melihat sekelilingnya sedikit gelap. Apakah ini sudah menjelang malam? Astaga… dua hari berturut-turut Rukia pulang malam begini. Jika Byakuya ada di rumah pasti Rukia sudah kena ceramah panjang dan disindir habis-habisan.

Rukia kemudian hendak turun dari ranjang ini untuk mencari sakelar lampu. Tapi kemudian mendadak dirinya merasa kosong dan… polos?

Kyaa!

Segera saja Rukia langsung merengut selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

Astaga… Rukia tidak berpakaian sama sekali! Atau… tidak ada sedikit pun kain yang menempel di tubuhnya kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seperti sebuah kaset yang memutar balik isinya, Rukia mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan barusan.

Benar saja, di sebelahnya, Ichigo masih tertidur pulas dengan bertelanjang dada.

Astaga, dia kan demam, kenapa malah tidak pakai baju?

Tadinya Rukia berniat membangunkannya, tapi kemudian gerakannya justru berhenti. Saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya, Rukia tidak memiliki kesempatan yang banyak untuk sekadar memandangi wajah tidur Pangerannya ini. Wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai dan lelap.

Namun belum lama Rukia memandanginya, Ichigo sudah mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya juga langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan cepat.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Rukia.

"Syukurlah…" bisik Ichigo.

"Ehm? Apa?"

"Kupikir kau akan pergi lagi seperti waktu itu…"

"Hah?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak pergi."

"Daripada itu, kau harus minum obat dulu, demammu—"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya kalau kau adalah obatku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku jadi obat?"

"Kau tidak pernah dengar ya kalau bercinta itu bisa menurunkan panas tubuh karena demam."

"Hei!" bentak Rukia.

Kontan saja wajahnya jadi merah merona dan panas membakar. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia malah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu sih!

"Untuk apa kau merasa malu sih?"

"Itu tetap memalukan!" gerutu Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil dan kemudian bangkit dari pembaringannya. Sekali lagi Rukia merasa canggung bukan main saat melihat dada Ichigo yang telanjang itu. Tubuhnya sangat seksiii… Rukia tak percaya dia begitu menyukai bentuk tubuh Ichigo yang tercetak begini bagus. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai tubuhnya bisa tumbuh begitu keren? Tidak mungkin kan dia hanya berkelahi saja?

"Hei, kenapa kau memalingkan wajah begitu? Jangan-jangan kau ingin melakukannya lagi ya?"

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak menyangka otakmu bisa berpikir begitu mesum dan liar!"

"Mesum dan liar? Hei, aku ini remaja normal yang penuh gairah. Memangnya salah berfantasi dengan kekasih sendiri?"

"Astaga! Kenapa kata-katamu begitu vulgar sekarang?"

"Hahaha, sekarang aku jadi bingung denganmu. Sebenarnya kau ini masih polos atau justru jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku?"

"Ichigo!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang pakai bajumu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula kan kau masih sakit?"

"Tidak, aku sudah lebih baik. Lagipula… ada yang ingin kuselesaikan sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

"Kuberitahu nanti."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow menunggu cukup lama di depan kediaman Kuchiki ini.

Sepertinya Ichigo lupa mengembalikan anak itu pulang. Atau dia memang tidak berniat membawa pulang Rukia kembali?

Tapi, ketika akhirnya setelah sekian jam menunggu, akhirnya sebuah mobil melintas juga di sini, atau tepatnya berhenti di depan kediaman Kuchiki. Langsung saja Grimmjow bergerak untuk menghampiri mobil itu. Karena sang pemilik mobil sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah cukup puas ya?" ejek Grimmjow.

Rasanya Grimmjow ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat putra sulung Kurosaki ini justru memasang sikap waspada pada Grimmjow. Tentu saja melindungi kekasih mungilnya itu walau tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" geram Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Aku kemari mengantarkan ini," Grimmjow menyerahkan tas yang dijaganya sedari tadi.

"Oh, itu tasku," celetuk Rukia.

Ichigo mulai memasang alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya. Makanya Ichigo langsung mengambil tas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ichigo tak memperbolehkannya melihat Grimmjow yang berdiri di depannya.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai kan? Sudah sana pulang!" tegur Ichigo.

"Hei, menjadi kekasih posesif itu tidak sehat dalam berpacaran tahu," sindir Grimmjow.

"Apapun itu! Rukia… masih ke dalam dan jangan menoleh sedikit pun kemari."

Rukia baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Ichigo, jelas saja Rukia langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Sebaiknya dia tidak terlibat urusan mereka lebih jauh lagi. Rukia kapok melibatkan diri di antara dua preman kejam ini.

Setelah memastikan Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sempurna, barulah mereka memasang wajah serius. Termasuk Grimmjow.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

"Kau yakin dia akan mengakuinya?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuknya sekarang tidak mau mengaku. Bila perlu aku yang akan menyeretnya."

Ichigo kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti mobil yang sudah pergi lebih dulu itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya Ishida ingin mengabaikan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Ichigo untuk bertemu dengannya. Berkali-kali pula laki-laki berambut orange itu menelponnya dan tak dijawab oleh Ishida. Apapun yang ingin dikatakannya sekarang tidak ingin Ishida dengarkan sama sekali.

Mungkin benar sekarang ini Ishida adalah seorang pengecut, tapi semua itu dilakukannya karena tidak ingin membebani perasaan orang lain. Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah menjadi seorang pengecut. Tidak salah…

Tapi kemudian, Ishida akhirnya memilih keluar dari rumahnya dan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Untuk sekarang, mungkin tindakan pengecut ini harus dihentikannya sendiri.

Perjalanannya dari rumah ke tempat ini memang tidak memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kau datang. Kupikir kau tidak mau datang karena kau pengecut."

Di taman kota yang sepi ini, Ichigo sudah menunggu di sana. Dia bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai begini malam?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" sela Ishida.

"Sampai kapan kau mau jadi pengecut seperti ini?" tuntut Ichigo.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi ini melibatkanku dan Rukia! Berapa lama lagi kau berencana mengorbankan aku dan Rukia untuk pengecut sepertimu hah?!"

"Dengar Kurosaki, kau tidak bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang begitu saja meskipun kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi paling tidak dia mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku lebih jauh lagi!"

"Kalau ini hanya menyangkut diriku, aku tidak akan mengambil pusing sama sekali! Tapi ini sudah menyangkut Rukia, orang yang aku sayangi! Aku tidak mau orang yang kusayang terluka seperti itu…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Inoue-san yang sudah bertahun-tahun terluka karena kau menolak perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan dia? Kau hanya memikirkan perasaan gadis itu seorang karena kau menyukainya! Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang menyukaimu selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan Inoue-san? Apa yang membuatmu bisa menyukai gadis itu tapi tidak dengan Inoue-san?"

"Apa aku perlu menyadarkanmu sekarang?!"

"Kaulah yang harus disadarkan Kurosaki! Bagaimana kau bisa mengabaikan perasaan seseorang yang begitu tulus padamu selama ini?! Sejak kecil!"

Ichigo sudah tak tahan lagi dan langsung maju kemudian memberikan pukulan telak pada Ishida. Hampir saja Ishida tersungkur, tapi dia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Sudut bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan darah karena sempat tergigit olehnya sendiri. Ishida menyeka bibirnya yang terluka itu.

"Jadi selama ini… kau sebenarnya tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu hah? Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat lucu, Ishida!"

"Orang yang seharusnya kau balas perasaannya itu Inoue-san, bukan putri dari wanita simpanan seperti itu!"

"ISHIDA!"

Ichigo akan maju untuk kembali menghantamkan pukulannya, tapi kali ini Ishida sudah mengambil langkah cepat dan membalas pukulan Ichigo tadi. Sekarang kedudukan mereka sudah seri. Setidaknya Ishida puas sudah melihat memar di pelipis kanan Ichigo. Lebam kebiruan itu akan bertahan hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Tak terima dengan pembalasan dari Ishida, Ichigo kembali menyerang sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tahu Ichigo akan kembali membalas, Ishida melemparkan kacamatanya begitu saja dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengantisipasi serangan Ichigo.

Ya, walaupun sebenarnya yang selalu berkelahi itu adalah Ichigo dan Grimmjow, tapi sebenarnya Ishida adalah petarung yang sangat baik. Dia menguasai Judo, Karate dan Taekwondo dengan sangat mudah ketika berada di SMP. Jadi, Ishida tahu benar kapan dia harus bertahan dan menyerang. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang menyerang dengan membabi buta. Meskipun sebenarnya serangan Ichigo bisa dikatakan sangat baik, tapi jika dia lengah semuanya akan kacau begitu saja. Apalagi Ichigo tidak memiliki tingkat konsentrasi setinggi Ishida.

Dan memang, ini pertama kalinya mereka saling baku hantam dengan serius seperti ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime sudah bicara dengan bibi Masaki kalau dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang pernah dibeli orangtuanya dulu sewaktu masih tinggal di sini. Makanya malam ini Orihime sudah berkemas dan memutuskan besok untuk segera keluar dari kediaman Kurosaki. Awalnya Masaki sudah membujuk mati-matian untuk tidak membiarkan Orihime pergi sebelum orangtuanya datang kemari. Tapi Orihime sudah bersikeras untuk pergi. Untungnya Masaki sekarang ada perjalanan bisnis sehingga dia tidak ada di Tokyo untuk sementara waktu.

Ya, pergi sekarang selagi harga dirinya masih ada.

Tadinya Orihime memang menolak kenyataan jika Ichigo sudah memiliki kekasih. Orihime juga sudah berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka dengan menekan Rukia status dirinya. Rukia memang terpancing, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Semakin Orihime mencari celah untuk menekan Rukia, semakin Ichigo akan menunjukkan keseriusannya pada gadis itu.

Orihime hanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus gadis seperti Kuchiki Rukia!

Dia itu seorang anak yang lahir dari hubungan tidak terlarang! Dari wanita simpanan!

Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa menyukai gadis yang status dirinya jauh berbeda dari Ichigo? Orihime tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo sebenarnya mengenai gadis itu. Tapi untuk menyadarkan Ichigo mengenai itu seperti amat mustahil.

Saat Orihime tengah sibuk berberes-beres, seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengabarkan bahwa dia memiliki tamu penting yang ingin bertemu saat ini juga.

Penasaran, Orihime segera turun untuk menemui tamu yang katanya penting itu.

"Grimmjow?"

"Ikut aku sekarang."

"Apa? Ini sudah malam, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kau harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

"Apapun itu, sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Jadi kau ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka terbunuh malam ini?"

"A-apa?"

Mimik Grimmjow tampak begitu serius. Mustahil rasanya jika Grimmjow bercanda dengan kelewatan seperti itu.

Orihime juga sebenarnya penasaran, makanya dia kemudian menyetujui Grimmjow untuk ikut dengannya.

Sebenarnya Orihime tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi dilihat dari seriusnya Grimmjow, sepertinya ini adalah hal yang cukup gawat. Tapi siapa yang dimaksud oleh Grimmjow? Mengapa mereka yang disebutkan oleh Grimmjow bisa terbunuh jika Orihime tidak datang malam ini?

Begitu mobil Grimmjow berhenti, ternyata mereka ada di sebuah taman di pusat kota yang memang sudah sangat sepi.

Grimmjow berjalan lebih dulu ke depan supaya Orihime bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Orihime saat melihat dua orang yang malah saling baku hantam di tengah taman itu dengan membabi buta seperti itu…

"Astaga!"

Sekarang Orihime ketakutan bukan main melihat Ishida dan Ichigo ada di sana. Wajah mereka sudah babak belur dan berdarah-darah seperti itu…

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Orihime ingin menghentikan tindakan bodoh dua orang itu, tapi Grimmjow segera menghalanginya.

"Kau harus lihat sampai selesai."

"Mereka bisa terbunuh, Grimm!" kata Orihime dengan nada tinggi.

"Makanya kau harus lihat sampai selesai kebenarannya selama ini! Alasan… alasan mengapa Kurosaki tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu!"

Jantung Orihime mendadak mencelos mendengar kalimat terakhir Grimmjow. Apa…?

Baiklah, Ichigo akui sekarang kalau ternyata temannya satu ini, Ishida Uryuu benar-benar petarung yang sangat hebat. Jauh lebih hebat daripada Grimmjow si kucing biru liar itu. Ichigo sudah lama tidak bertanding seserius ini sampai mengeluarkan segenap tenaganya untuk melawan satu orang. Biasanya dengan sedikit gerakannya, Ichigo sudah bisa menghajar beberapa puluh orang tanpa membuat sedikit pun luka gores di tubuhnya.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak saat Ishida berhasil memblokir serangan terakhirnya. Ichigo mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah babak belur sekarang. Ya, Ichigo bisa melihat luka yang sama di wajah Ishida.

"Kau… masih tidak mau mengaku?" kata Ichigo dengan napas terengah.

"Mengaku apa? Aku tidak perlu mengakui apapun padamu!"

"Oh ya, jadi kau mau kita mati berdua malam ini?"

Ishida tertawa singkat.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Kurosaki?"

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Itu yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Perasaanku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

Ichigo kembali maju untuk meninju perut Ishida. Namun sebelum sempat melakukannya, Ishida sudah melakukan serangan berikutnya untuk menghalangi tangan Ichigo mengenainya. Mereka kembali berkelahi hingga nyaris bergulat di tanah.

"Grimmjow! Hentikan mereka!" mohon Orihime yang sudah tak tahan melihat kawan baiknya itu sudah nyaris sekarat.

"Kalau kuhentikan sekarang, kau tidak akan tahu jawabannya kan?"

"Mereka bisa mati!"

"Mati pun bukan masalah asal masalah ini bisa selesai," jawab Grimmjow enteng.

Orihime tak kuat melihat mereka berdua terus-terusan saling hajar seperti ini.

Sekarang posisi mereka sudah berubah. Ichigo sudah berada tepat di perut Ishida. Tangannya sudah terkepal hendak meninju wajah sialan laki-laki pintar ini dengan membabi buta. Tapi Ichigo menahan kepalan tangannya di udara seraya mengancam.

"Katakan sekarang, Ishida!"

"Apa untungnya untukmu aku mengatakannya sekarang hah?!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan perasaanmu seperti ini?! Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan Inoue tidak tahu hah?!"

"Apakah kau pikir dengan dia mengetahui perasaanku akan membuatnya bahagia?! Satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya bahagia adalah dengan bersamamu, Kurosaki!" pekik Ishida akhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Ya! Terserah padamu, aku bodoh, aku pengecut, terserah padamu! Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun!"

"Tentu saja ada yang bisa kau ubah bodoh! Paling tidak Inoue bisa menyadarinya! Paling tidak dia tahu siapa yang ada di sisinya selama ini! Paling tidak, dia bisa berusaha melihatmu! Dan paling tidak… dia tahu kau ada untuknya! Itu yang paling penting Ishida!"

Ishida kemudian terdiam. Tubuhnya kemudian terkulai begitu saja. Tangannya sudah menyerah untuk membalas Ichigo lagi.

"Alasan kenapa aku selalu menolak perasaan Inoue, karena aku tahu… sejak dulu kau menyukainya. Kau selalu menyukainya sejak kita masih kecil. Kau tidak mau katakan itu karena tidak mau Inoue kecewa. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang ini? Kau salah, Ishida. Aku tahu semuanya dari dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau melihat Inoue, bagaimana kau begitu peduli padanya, bagaimana kau menyayanginya. Aku tahu semuanya."

Ichigo kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya. Entah mengapa, sesaat lalu Ichigo merasa dirinyalah yang babak belur, tapi sekarang melihat Ishida seperti ini, justru Ichigo merasa Ishida-lah yang babak belur.

"Kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kau harus memberitahunya untuk menghentikan semua ini, Ishida. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lagi. Baik Rukia… maupun kau…"

Ishida nyaris akan menangis. Akhirnya selesai sudah.

"Ishida-kun! Kurosaki-kun!"

Dari jauh, Ichigo melongo melihat Orihime sudah berlarian mendekati mereka. Astaga… tahu darimana?

"Inoue?"

"DASAR BODOH! Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam begini hah?!" amuk Inoue begitu kakinya sudah sampai di dekat mereka.

Sedikit ragu, Orihime mengintip dari balik punggung Ichigo. Ya, Ishida sudah duduk di tanah itu sambil membelakangi mereka berdua. Ada rasa sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Semuanya sudah jelas terdengar sekarang.

"Wah… tidak jadi ya? Kupikir jika belum ada yang mati kalian belum mau selesai."

Tentu saja Ichigo mendengar suara kucing biru liar tidak tahu diri itu!

"Kau yang membawa Inoue kemari?"

"Kenapa? Kan lebih menarik!"

Ichigo baru akan memaki Grimmjow lagi, tapi begitu menoleh, rasanya ini bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Orihime berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Ishida yang masih membelakanginya. Tadinya dirinya begitu takut untuk melangkah, tapi kemudian dirinya harus. Orihime tak tahu jika ternyata selama ini, dirinyalah yang membuat persahabatan mereka jadi seperti ini. Bahwa ternyata semuanya adalah kesalahannya hingga membuat mereka seperti ini.

Tadinya Orihime ingin memanggil Ishida, tapi kemudian dirinya tak jadi dan langsung berlari menghampiri Ishida untuk ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Ishida. Orihime berlutut dengan lututnya untuk melihat Ishida yang masih duduk di sana.

"Astaga! Lihat wajahmu! Saputangan, saputangan… ah! Aku lupa bawa…" keluh Orihime setelah mengacak kantong roknya dan ternyata saputangan tidak dia temukan di sana. Sedari tadi Orihime sudah berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi ternyata percuma.

Dirinya akhirnya menangis juga, bahkan terisak parah.

"Inoue-san…" panggil Ishida yang mulai salah tingkah melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya ini justru menangis parah.

"Dasar bodoh…! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau… kalau kau mati bagaimana? Bagaimana denganku?! Aku tidak akan punya… teman berbagi cerita lagi!" rengek Orihime.

"Tapi aku belum mati," kata Ishida kikuk.

"Kau hampir mati! Sekarat! Lihat semua luka di wajahmu! Dasar bodoh!"

Orihime kemudian menangis sesegukkan. Rasanya bahkan sulit sekali untuk berkata-kata.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Ishida lagi.

"Jadi… apa itu benar?"

"Eh?"

"Yang Kurosaki-kun katakan tadi! Benar tidak?!" tuntut Orihime.

"Oh, err… itu…"

Orihime menatap Ishida dengan serius walaupun dirinya masih sesegukan dan airmata tetap mengalir deras seperti sungai Missisipi itu.

"Hei, tidak usah berlagak kau sekarang! Sudah babak belur masih juga jaga image!" sindir Grimmjow.

Ishida hanya menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh walaupun Grimmjow terlihat tertawa senang menggodanya. Sekarang rasa sakit di tubuh dan wajahnya malah tergantikan dengan rasa gugup dan malu. Tapi kenapa juga harus dalam keadaan seperti ini?!

"… ya itu… benar…"

Orihime kemudian diam. Tapi wajahnya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu?"

"Karena kupikir… itu tidak penting…"

"Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari perasaanmu?"

"Kebahagiaanmu…"

"Kau begitu peduli pada kebahagiaanku, tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanmu… aku gadis yang jahat ya…"

"Tidak! Sungguh tidak begitu… aku—"

"Kalau begitu katakan, aku mau dengar langsung darimu."

Ishida akhirnya tampak ragu, tapi kemudian bersungguh-sungguh menatap Orihime.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Inoue Orihime!"

Orihime kemudian melompat memeluk Ishida. Kalau yang memeluknya ini Hisagi atau Grimmjow mereka pasti akan mati sekarang juga karena rasa sakit yang mendadak menyerangnya. Tapi kemudian, rasa lega di dalam hati Ishida mengalahkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya ini.

"Bodoh! Ishida-kun… kau benar-benar bodoh…"

"Maaf kalau aku bodoh… bodoh karena terlalu menyukaimu…"

"Ah~ aku tidak tahu kalau bakal berakhir menggelikan begini, tahu begitu aku tidak akan kemari dan membiarkan kalian mati sekarat saja," celetuk Grimmjow.

"Itu kan memang salahmu! Hei, sekarang kau harus temani aku ke rumah sakit!" balas Ichigo.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih budakku untuk 10 hari ke depan! Lupa?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tak enak saat Rukia melihat wajahnya pagi ini begitu menjemputnya di kediaman Kuchiki.

Ichigo sudah tahu ini reaksi Rukia jika dia melihat wajah Ichigo penuh perban seperti ini, ditambah lagi memar dan babak belur, cocok sekali.

"Ini… etto…"

"KAU ITU BARU SAJA DEMAM TAHU! SEKARANG KAU MALAH MENAMBAH PENYAKIT BARU DENGAN LUKA MEMAR DI WAJAHMU! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! KAU MAU BERUSAHA BUNUH DIRI ATAU APA?!" pekik Rukia lagi.

"Astaga… tidak perlu marah-marah begitu… aku masih sehat kok."

DUAGHH!

"Aw! Kau mau membunuhku Rukia?!" pekik Ichigo pula ketika tangan kecil Rukia justru menghantamkannya ke wajah memarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan alasannya kenapa wajahmu seperti ini, aku tidak mau pulang denganmu lagi!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau pulang denganku? Kau mau pergi lagi dengan Grimmjow hah?!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyangkutkan soal dia hah?!"

Entahlah, kenapa jadi kebiasaan baru untuk dua orang ini beradu mulut seperti ini.

Tapi jujur ini adalah momen menyenangkan yang sangat dinikmati oleh Ichigo.

Ya, semalam setelah semuanya selesai, Orihime menemani Ishida ke rumah sakit dan menunggunya dirawat hingga selesai. Ishida juga kemudian mengantarkan kembali Orihime pulang.

Ichigo juga sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya setelah semua masalah selesai. Lagipula, Orihime juga mengatakan kalau dia akan pindah ke apartemen orangtuanya dulu di Roppongi hari ini setelah pulang sekolah. Dan Ishida akan menemaninya pindah ke sana. Orihime memang tidak secara terang-terangan ingin membalas perasaan Ishida, lagipula transisi sebuah perasaan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan Ishida tidak keberatan dengan itu karena Orihime sudah memintanya untuk menunggu dirinya.

Rukia lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu saling sindir atau bahkan adu mulut lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya, masalah ini lebih kepada hubungan pertemanan baik antara Ishida dan Ichigo. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi salah paham di antara mereka. Itulah yang membuat Rukia senang.

Dan begitu tiba di gerbang sekolah, mereka berdua kaget karena melihat Orihime ternyata sudah pergi bersama dengan Ishida. Rukia ternganga lebar karena benar, luka Ishida sama dengan yang dialami oleh Ichigo. Bisa Rukia bayangkan bagaimana dua orang ini saling baku hantam semalam suntuk.

Kini mereka berempat saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ishida?" tanya Rukia gugup. Ini pertama kalinya memang Rukia menegur salah satu dari teman-teman Ichigo.

"Sudah lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuat Kurosaki-mu babak belur," mohon Ishida.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang pantas dihajar," balas Rukia.

"Hei!"

"Ano, Kuchiki-san…" sela Orihime.

Rukia kemudian beralih pandang pada gadis cantik di sebelah Ishida itu. Wajahnya menunduk tampak gugup dan kikuk. Rukia tetap menunggu tanpa berkata apapun dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum hangat.

"Maafkan… kata-kataku kemarin… aku mengaku kalau aku benar-benar kelewatan kemarin itu. Aku juga—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah minta maaf padaku. Tapi… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Rukia pula.

"Silahkan."

"Pertama kali, kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, dan ingin berteman denganku. Apakah… itu benar?"

Orihime mendadak terkejut mendengarnya. Kentara dari wajahnya yang berubah itu.

"Maksudku… ano, ya sebenarnya…"

"Benar. Waktu itu aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu dan ingin berteman denganmu."

"Sekarang?"

"Kalau Kuchiki-san tidak keberatan, aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kata-kata setulus hati dari seorang perempuan. Selama ini Rukia selalu dihina dan dilecehkan, dan ini pertama kalinya ada yang tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

"Aku, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," sambut Rukia.

Orihime pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, kita berteman sekarang."

Rukia begitu senang menyambut uluran tangan Orihime itu, tapi kemudian Rukia terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangannya sudah diserobot oleh seseorang dan digenggam dengan begitu erat.

"Aku juga setulus hati ingin bersamamu~"

"HEI! DASAR KUCING BIRU SIALAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!" pekik Ichigo yang segera menarik paksa tangan Rukia dan menjauhkan kekasihnya itu dari sialan yang selalu menggoda Rukia-nya.

Grimmjow berpura-pura tak dengar dan terus menggoda Rukia yang tentu saja disambut amarah oleh Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum melihat betapa menyenangkannya akhirnya semuanya bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Ternyata tidak buruk jika mereka bisa seperti ini ya?

"Hai, hai… semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Hisagi akhirnya muncul dengan raut wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

"Hei sialan, kau darimana hah?! Temanmu hampir sekarat kau malah menghilang entah kemana!" amuk Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku~ kemarin ada kepentingan mendesak…" elak Hisagi.

"Kepentingan apa? Kau baru saja kenalan dengan wanita bar itu kan?" ledek Grimmjow.

"Oh, wanita lebih penting dari teman rupanya!" sindir Ichigo.

"Ya, dia juga sepertinya lupa kalau dialah yang menyebabkan semua bencana ini terjadi!" balas Ishida.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" sela Ichigo.

"Karena mulut sialannya itu, yang memberitahu Inoue-san mengenai kalian!" tunjuk Ishida.

"A-apa? Jadi bukan kau?" kata Ichigo.

Hisagi hanya tersenyum tak enak seraya menjaga jaraknya. Ishida sendiri sudah mulai emosi sekarang.

"Ayolah~ itukan sudah berlalu dan kita sudah berteman kan?" ujar Hisagi.

"Apa? Karena kata-kata tidak pentingmu itu kami berdua hampir mati! Sekarang kau muncul seperti tanpa dosa! Kalau bukan karena kau bencana ini tidak akan terjadi! Dasar sial! Kemari kau?!" pekik Ichigo yang bersiap menghajar Hisagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

30th December 2015

.

.

Sayonara…


End file.
